I Can Only Rely On Myself
by TheSnarkyAuthor
Summary: Ryoma put his trust in his family and friends. Maybe he shouldn't have, but then again sometimes a seemingly bad situation can turn into something extraordinary. Not a great summary. First fanfic. Will be OT6.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I do not own Prince of Tennis, it belong to Takeshi Konomi. Not me. If it did it would have less about tennis and more yaoi. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ryoma looked in the bathroom mirror of his new "home", and he did not like what he saw.

'_What the hell did I do to deserve this? And how the HELL did this happen?_'

Bruises, a dark purplish black in color, graced his skin everywhere from his upper torso to his lower abdomen. His attackers had _kindly_ spared his face, knowing that if they left evidence of the brutal beating anywhere that would be visible on a daily basis that questions would be raised, and if the right questions were asked, they would get answers, and those answers could mean a whole lot of trouble for the people involved. Not that Ryoma would ever go to anyone for help, he had way to much pride to do something like that. As far as he was concerned it was no ones business what happened to him. Not his teachers. Not the police. And especially not his _friends and family_.

'_Friends and family huh_?' Ryoma thought. He thought that he had those, but how wrong he had been. He made a mistake. He put his trust in people that he thought had cared about him, and these were the results.

**Flashback (two nights ago)**

_Ryoma came home from school early. He was 18, a senior in high school, and it was his last week of school. Soon he would be done and he was so excited, not that anyone could tell that from the outside. He was looking forward to trying to start his pro tennis career, he had been invited to play in the U.S. open. Not to mention that his best friend, Kevin, who was trying to go pro also, had been invited to the U.S. open as an alternate. Life really couldn't get any better as far as he was concerned. _

"_Tadaima." Ryoma called out as he came through the front door. His mom had passed away a when he was 16 from cancer, so the only one that called back was his "baka Oyaji"._

"_Okaeri Ryoma-chan." Grinned his idiot of a father. Ryoma could almost swear that everything the old geezer did was just to get under his skin. I mean seriously. Who calls their 18 year old son 'chan'?_

_Ryoma glared and his father laughed. It had been had since his mom had passed, but the loss had unexpectedly brought Ryoma and his dad closer together. He would never admit it, not in a million years, but he liked that he was able to talk to his dad about things now. Even if he was a perverted monk._

"_You should know by now, your glare does not affect me son. I invented that glare after all." Trying to prove his point Nanjiroh playfully glared back into his sons eyes that matched his own, liquid gold ones. He smirked as he watched his son roll his eyes and trudge up the stairs to his bedroom. 'He is **such** a teenager' Nanjiroh thought._

_Ryoma was tired. He had a pretty busy day, even if it was short, and tennis practice had been absolutely brutal. His captain had made him run 70 extra laps around the tennis courts for "smarting off". Ryoma really didn't understand what his problem was. So what if he'd corrected his captain on the difference between an eastern grip and a western grip. Did his "buchou" really want the freshman to learn the incorrect names for their grips?Not to mention the fact that he had exams today. It didn't matter that he was 4th in his class, the exams still weren't something he took lightly. He had done his best in all of his subjects, and he was sure he was going to be proud of the results. _

_He laid down on his bed and slipped on his head phones and closed his eyes. He figured he'd listen to some music before going to bed. He felt a sudden movement of the bed and looked up to see his cat Karupin curling up next to his side. _

_Karupin was a brown and white spotted Himalayan cat. His best friend, and the only thing that could successfully wake up a sleeping Ryoma without getting broken. Ryoma would never hurt his beloved cat. Karupin was probably even more important to Ryoma than tennis. Now **that** was saying something._

_Ryoma finally managed to doze off into a restful sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be just as productive and smooth as today had been._

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

_Ryoma woke up to Karupin pouncing on his face. _

_Ryoma sat up and looked at the alarm clock to see that it read 7:15 am. _

_'Crap,' he thought, 'I'm gonna be late again.' Since he was going to be late anyways Ryoma took his time. It wasn't like anything too important was going on at tennis practice, I mean he only had one more day until he graduated, there really wasn't much he could do. He couldn't participate in the practices for the upcoming competitions, since he wasn't going to be in them. So really there wasn't a point in getting to worked up over being late. Instead he enjoyed his favorite Japanese style breakfast and his leisurely walk to school._

_When he finally got to school, he saw Kevin running up to him._

"_Hey Ryo! Where the hell were you this morning? The captain nearly blew a fuse when you didn't show?"_

"_Sorry Kev." Ryoma smirked. "I woke up late and figured why should I bother. I don't see why you're still going. We graduate in two days and it's not like watching them train for upcoming tennis competitions that we won't be participating in will be of any benefit to us."_

"_I dunno." Kevin responded. "It's not like I have anything better to do. But I guess you do have a point. I guess we don't have to show up anymore.." Kevin was quiet for a few seconds and then said "Hey Ryo, can I talk to you later? I have something I need to talk to you about..."_

_Ryoma looked at Kevin and realized for the first time how tense and troubled his friend looked. "Sure. You know you can tell me anything right? I mean you are my best friend."_

"_I know. Thanks. Meet on the roof after school?" Kevin peeked at Ryoma from the corner of his eye, a small smile playing on his lips._

"_Sure thing." Ryoma said, wondering just what Kevin had on his mind that was making him so unsure of himself. Usually Kevin was just as, if not more, cocky than himself. It made Ryoma slightly nervous. Hopefully whatever it was that was bothering his blonde friend wasn't too serious. He hoped that he could be of some help._

_(Later that day. On the roof.)_

_Ryoma was leaning against the railing on the roof watching the students leave when Kevin finally showed up. He didn't look to good. He looked nervous, his face was flushed, and he looked like he would rather be anywhere other than on the roof with Ryoma. This worried Ryoma a lot. He had never seen his friend this worked up before. Whatever it was that Kevin had to tell him he was sure that it was going to be big. It had to be from the looks of his friend. _

_Kevin made his way over the Ryoma and took a deep breathe. He could do this. He told himself that he would do this at the end of their senior year of high school. They only had one more day left and it was now or never._

_Kevin took one more deep, steadying breath and opened his mouth to speak. "Ryoma..." He couldn't do this. He absolutely couldn't do this. This was hell. It had to be. But he told himself he'd do this and he'd be damned if he backed out now. So he tried again. "Ryoma..."_

_Ryoma looked at his friend. Something was seriously wrong. He could feel it. Kevin never called him Ryoma. Never. It was always either Ryo or brat. Never Ryoma. If felt like a knot was forming in his stomach. "Kevin are you okay? You don't look to good... maybe we should just go home -"_

"_No! I'm fine!" Kevin really wanted to get this over with now._

"_-we can talk about this tomorrow-" Ryoma stated continuing on from what he was saying earlier, completely ignoring what Kevin was saying._

"_Hey! Will you-" Kevin tried getting Ryoma's attention again._

"_or maybe you can call me la-" Ryoma still wasn't paying attention._

"_just shut up you idiot! I'm trying to-" Kevin was getting really pissed by now. It was really frustrating when you were trying to tell someone something important and they were talking over you. Acting like you didn't exist. He could feel his patience starting to snap. Which wasn't a good thing._

"_-ter and tell me then. Maybe we could even get togeth-" Ryoma continued on. Acting as if Kevin never spoke. He had a bad feeling about this conversation._

"_I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I LIKE YOU, YOU ASS HOLE!" Kevin yelled. He was really getting tired of this. Here he was trying to confess and it had to turn out like this._

_Ryoma finally shut up. And stared. With his mouth hanging wide open. Kevin swore that a bug could of flown in there and it wouldn't of phased his golden eyed friend. It was almost humorous._

_Ryoma was stunned. He had no snarky comeback for this. Kevin couldn't possibly be serious. Kevin wasn't gay. Surely he would have known if his own best friend was gay. And in love...with him. In love with him? It had to be a joke. A sick joke, but a joke nonetheless. So he did the only thing he that he could in his situation. He laughed. Not a true laugh that someone does when they hear something funny, but a nervous laugh. Like a 'you gotta be kidding me, there's no way that's true' laugh. Apparently he had made a grave mistake, because Kevin snapped, what little patience the blonde had managed to keep was now completely thrown out the window. And a Kevin in that state is not a good Kevin to be around._

_Kevin's blue eyes darkened until they were almost black. A midnight blue. It was terrifying to watch his friends eyes lose the humor that they usually held. Now all that they held was fury and hate. It was not a good combination at all, and Ryoma wasn't entirely sure that he enjoyed being on the receiving end of that glare. _

"_C-come on Kev, you couldn't have been serious, right? I mean, I think I would have known if my best friend was gay. We hang out all the time. W-we talk about girls and tennis. We go to the arcade. You've spent the night at my house so many times that my dad has pretty much adopted you. You're my best f-friend, you're like a brother to me. You can't possibly l-l-ove me. You just can't. It's not possible. You have got to be messing with me." Ryoma managed to stutter out. He wasn't big on words in the first place, and now he was trying to reason with his best friend who was proclaiming to love him, while trying to sort out what the hell was going on. He still wasn't entirely sure he was understanding the situation. He couldn't possibly be understanding it. He was trying his best to convince himself that all of this was just some big nightmare. Surely he would wake up soon._

_Kevin stalked towards Ryoma. He was more that furious. He was livid. **Outraged**. Was Ryoma really making light of his feelings like this? Was he really trying to laugh it all off as some kind of joke, a **misunderstanding**?He would not, could not, tolerate this. He would just have to prove to Ryoma that he was serious. He didn't care if he had to use force. He would get his way. **NO** one was going to take him lightly and get away with it. Not even the man that he thought he loved._

_Ryoma backed away slowly, not liking the look he was getting or the vibe that Kevin was giving off. If he could just get to the door, maybe he could manage to get away. Then Kevin could cool off, they could talk and everything could go back to being normal. But he had to get away first. Maybe he could-_

_Kevin punched him in the gut. Hard. Ryoma fell to the ground and gasped for air. He had never been on the receiving end of one of Kevin's punches before, and now he was glad he hadn't. They hurt like hell._

"_Kev... can't we talk about this. I don't understand. I just need some time to let all this wrap around my head. I mean it's really hard to find out that your best friend is not only gay, but also in love with you in the same day. Please, just give me some time." Ryoma pleaded. He didn't want this to go any farther. He didn't like the way he thought things were going to end up._

"_It's too late to talk about this! You laughed at me you ass hole! You actually laughed at me! You didn't even listen to me when I tried to tell you how I felt, and when I finally managed to get it out you not only stare at me like a gaping fish, but when you do respond it's by laughing! Do you know how much I dreaded telling you? Do you know how scared I was? Apparently not. Instead of just turning me down, and telling me that you wanted to just be friends you actually had the gall to laugh at me! Do you know how **demeaning** that is? How much that** hurt**? And now you try to make up for it by asking for time? You want to talk? Hell no! You don't get time, and we certainly aren't going to talk!" Keving sneered._

_Kevin was on a rampage. And any hope of Ryoma had of getting out of there with minor damage left._

_Ryoma cringed into the hard concrete when Kevin knelt down next to him. He knew this wasn't going to go well. He should have known better than to laugh when Kevin confessed and now he was going to pay the price._

_Kevin grabbed Ryoma by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up harshly. Kevin's face was centimeters away from Ryoma's, and Ryoma saw him sneer. That sneer scared him shitless. It was the kind of sneer that someone with malicious intent gave an unsuspecting victim. It was predatory. It was then that Ryoma knew that he was going to be eaten, and that it was going to be neither erotic or fun. It was going to be hell, and he would be lucky if he could walk away. _

_It was then that Kevin kissed him. It wasn't gentle, or flirty. It wasn't meant to tease, to make the other want more. It was an animalistic kiss. One filled with so much venom and hatred that he was shocked that what was kissing him was human, let alone the person that he had thought to be his best friend. The person the had just moments ago proclaimed to like him. He felt Kevin yank on his hair, arching his head backwards, making access to his neck easy. Kevin didn't waste any time as he hungrily bit down, hard, on the soft spot where the neck and shoulder joined. _

_'Fuck, that hurt.' Thought Ryoma. He tried to squirm out of Kevin's hold, but all that earned him was a furious growl from the blonde. 'Fuck, fuck, **fuck**. This is **not** going well. I have to find a way out of here.' Ryoma was inwardly screaming out himself. He really didn't have a clue how he had gotten himself into this mess. _

_Kevin finally released Ryoma's neck to work on getting his shirt off, however Ryoma wasn't having it. Kevin was enjoying this. He really didn't mind that Ryoma was struggling so much. It was actually quite fun making the brat squirm. Kevin knew that he would win, so it really didn't matter how much the poor boy under him struggled. He did however want Ryoma. And he wanted him soon. And in order to get that he would have to somehow manage to get Ryoma out of his clothes. Trying to weigh which he enjoyed more, watching Ryoma desperately struggle or getting Ryoma naked, he picked the latter. _

_Deciding to end Ryoma's struggling Kevin punched Ryoma in the same place that he punched him the first time, only harder, making Ryoma gasp, and his golden eyes swim with tears. Kevin had to admit, those eyes were one of the main things that had attracted him to Ryoma. And seeing those eyes looking at him now, bright with tears and fear, made him so hard that it practically hurt._

_Taking advantage of Ryoma's lack of movement Keving stripped both Ryoma and himself.  
_

"_Please Kevin. Please, don't do this. We know that you really don't want to do this. Please. You're my best friend. I don't want this. Just don't. Please don't." Ryoma pleaded as he tried to cover himself. This was proving to be rather difficult however, because Kevin was currently pinning his arms, making the feat rather impossible to accomplish. He was scared. Oh god was he scared. And helpless. He knew that there was nothing that he could do. The only thing that he could do was pray to whatever god there was that Kevin would get a hold of himself before it was too late._

"_I don't want to do this? Oh how wrong you are, my naive best friend. I do want to do this. And pretty soon you will too. I 'm absolutely positive that you'll come back for seconds once you've had a taste." Kevin practically purred._

"_I won't. I absolutely won't. I'm not gay. I don't want this. I don't want you to **fuck** me. **Get off** of me!" Ryoma spat out. He was scared. And that was giving him the courage to say things without thinking._

_Kevin laughed a maniacal laugh. The kind of laugh that all the villains on the cartoon shows have. The kind of laugh that makes your skin crawl. _

_Ryoma cringed._

_Kevin sneered. That was the last thing he saw when Kevin plunged into him, dry, losing not only his consciousness but also his virginity._

_(Later that day. Sunset.)_

_Ryoma woke up feeling like shit. No, that's not entirely accurate, he actually felt worse than that. He just couldn't think of the word that would describe how he was feeling, or if there was even a word for it. _

_He started taking assessment of the situation he was in. He was alone and naked on the roof of the high school. Apparently Kevin had left him after unceremoniously raping him. He was pissed about that. Next was the fact that his head was foggy. He assumed that it was due to passing out. At least that's what he had hoped. He really hoped that it wasn't something more serious that Kevin had done to him while he was passed out. That would really suck. The next and probably most pertinent of the problems was the fact that his back hurt like hell and his ass felt like it was of fire. He really hoped that nothing serious was wrong back there. He really didn't want to have to go to the doctor and explain all this to them._

_He got up, slowly, testing his strength. He really hoped that he could make it home. He found that he could walk, slowly and painfully it was true, but he could still walk. Slowly, at an almost snail like pace he made his way down the stairs and out the school, to his home._

_(An hour and a half later)_

_He had finally made it home. He opened the door, only to be greeted by a furious looking father, and standing behind him, a smirking Kevin. A Kevin who looked like he had been crying. Shit, he had a bad feeling about this. A **really** bad feeling._

"_Ryoma, do you care to explain why you did that to Kevin?" His father seriously looked like he wanted to kill him. Ryoma didn't understand. His dad was never this mad at him. Ever. He didn't even do anything. It was Kevin that had done something to **him**. Just what the hell was going on today. It was like he had stepped into a whole different universe, one where things didn't make sense and everything was backwards._

"_What are you talking about Oyaji?" Maybe using his dad's nickname would help. He certainly hoped so. He didn't like the look that he was getting._

"_Don't try to act like you don't know Ryoma! Kevin ran over here today crying saying that you forced him to have sex with you! Why did you do that! No son of mine will be gay, much less a rapist! I can't believe you! How could you? You and Kevin have been like brothers since you were toddlers! And you rape him? That's disgusting! You tell me right now wh—" Nanjiroh spat out, but was interrupted by Ryoma._

"_W-wait! What are you talking about? **I** didn't rape **him**! **He** raped **me**! I didn't do anything to him! Wait, I guess that's not entirely true, he confessed to me, and I laughed because I thought he was joking- but then he totally lost it. He raped me! And left me on the roof of the high school, naked and alone! It took me an hour and a** freaking** half to get here!" Ryoma yelled._

"_Don't you lie to me boy! Kevin wouldn't make something like that up!" Nanjiroh accused, his eyes darkening, and his stare turning deathly. If looks could kill, Ryoma would already be dead and buried._

"_I'm **not** lying! Look!" Ryoma pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing the vicious bite mark that Kevin had given Ryoma._

"_That was where I bit you trying to get you to let go of me! Stop trying to make me look like the bad guy! I did nothing wrong!" Kevin defended, tears in his eyes. He really was a great actor. He should have been in the drama club rather than the tennis club._

"_Ry-o-ma." His dad hissed. This really wasn't looking good. Nanjiroh was furious. "You have one day to pack up your shit and get out of this house. You are not welcome here anymore." His father hissed._

_Ryoma broke down. He didn't understand what was happening. "I-I don't understand. Why? What did I do? I didn'-" Ryoma started but didn't get to finish._

"_You know exactly what you did. Stop pretending. Now go upstairs and pack your stuff. Tomorrow you're gone. You're no son of mine." Nanjiroh turned away from his son and hugged Kevin close to him. Over his fathers shoulder he saw Kevin smirk. Ryoma went upstairs and packed his stuff. Luckily he had saved up enough money to rent a hotel for a while, but he'd have to find work soon. After packing his stuff, Ryoma picked up Karupin and cuddled with him. Slowly he cried himself to sleep._

_(The next morning at school)_

_Apparently Kevin had started a rumor about what happened. Not only did people now think he was gay, but they also thought that he was a rapist. To say the least his last day of school was a nightmare. He had been shoved up against bathroom stalls mercilessly during breaks and threatened within an inch of his life, been beaten in the school yard, and had been called some of the filthiest names that he have ever heard. And the worst of it? The teachers didn't stop any of it. They saw but they turned their heads. Ryoma could of sworn that he'd heard one of the teachers mumble under their breath the he "deserved it for what he did" and that people like him should "burn in hell". Ryoma wondered how some people even got to be educators, when they obviously don't give a damn about the welfare of their students._

_(After school)_

_Kevin came up behind Ryoma and threw his arms around his neck, while purring in his ear "Hey princess, how was your day?'"_

"_Shut the fuck up Kevin. I don't want to hear it." Ryoma growled. He was fed up with this._

"_Ryoma are you sure you want to take that tone? As you've noticed I have allies. You, however, do not. You're all alone. Poor Ryoma" Kevin mocked, his mouth still next to Ryoma's ear. _

_Ryoma elbowed Kevin in the stomach. Hard. Kevin doubled over and Ryoma ran off. He got a taxi, went to his house, grabbed his stuff and Karupin and left without so much as leaving a note. As the taxi pulled away Ryoma didn't even bother taking a last glance at the place he grew up in, because to him, it was no longer home. _

_When the taxi pulled up to the hotel, he got out grabbed his stuff, and went up to the front desk. After checking in he went to his room, number 324, and got settled. Once he was done unpacking, he took a nice, long, hot shower. After getting out he toweled off, leaving the towel that he used to dry his hair to fall around his neck and grabbing another towel to put around his lower torso. Only then did he look into the mirror._

**End flashback**

And that's how he ended up where he was now. His body may be beaten, however his pride was not. He was pissed. No one was allowed to make him feel this vulnerable. No body could make him feel inferior without his consent. He didn't need friends. He didn't need his daddy to hold his hand. He was Ryoma Echizen dammit! And he was going to make something of himself, without relying on other people.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know that the flashback was forever long. Soggy. However, it was necessary for the story. This is my first fanfic, so I hope that it's okay! Please read and review! Compliments and criticisms are welcome, however flames will be ignored. Peace. Love. Tacos. Yaoi. **

**Love always,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor 3**


	2. Fateful Encounters

**A/N: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me. It does however belong to Takeshi Konomi. Bless him for his characters. However, bless me for my imaginitive use of the characters he gave. Haha. I kid. But seriously I'm exhausted. Two chapters in two days. My hands are killing me. However, you guys reading my story made me soo happy. And because of that I was inspired to write another chapter so soon. Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Ryoma woke up at eight. He wasn't too concerned about this though because today was the day that he was supposed to graduate, so he didn't have to be at school until ten. He would officially be rid of the nightmare that his life had become the past couple of days. Not to mention he was really looking forward to no longer having to deal with high school drama, or his insanely stupid tennis captain. Good riddance. It was sad, but he honestly couldn't think of a single thing that he'd miss about his former life. Sure he had loved his dad and his friends, but they had totally back-stabbed him. His "best friend" had raped him, and his dad had believed said "best friend" over his own son. Which _really_ hurt. He really didn't want or need those kinds of people in his life. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Or at least he hoped that he was.

Ryoma finally managed to convince himself that he needed to get out of his warm cocoon. It was freezing in the hotel room, and he really hadn't wanted to leave the warm safety that the bed provided. As he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed he realized just how sore he was from all that had happened to him the past couple of days. He seriously felt like he had been hit by a car. Or an eighteen wheeler. Or run over by an elephant. Or maybe even an eighteen wheeler carrying a car with an elephant driving. Oh hell who was he kidding, he had no idea what he felt like. Though that last thought had made him conjure up the hint of a smile. Something that he had done very little of as of late.

Finally standing up he stretched, allowing all of his sore joints and muscles to pop and stretch. Wincing at the pain, but enjoying the feel of flexing his abused muscles, he sighed. He really hoped today would be better than the past couple. He felt like he deserved a break.

Heading over to the bathroom, he took a nice hot shower. Showers had always been a place of relaxation for Ryoma. If he had a bad day, and just wanted to get away from everything, even tennis, you could usually find him in the shower. He could literally stay in there for hours, just enjoying the feel of the hot water cleansing his skin and washing away all of his troubles.

Once his shower was over, he brushed his teeth and got dressed. He wore black slacks, and a white button up shirt. However he absolutely refused to tuck it in. Tucking in shirts, in his opinion, was for stuffy old men. And Ryoma Echizen was not a stuffy old man by any means. Grabbing his cap and gown before heading out the door, he left the hotel in search for breakfast.

He decided on a little cafe near the school. They had decent food, and they had his favorite grape ponta, so all was good. He ordered a traditional Japanese breakfast, consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki*. By the time he was finished eating it was 9:40, meaning that he needed to start heading to the school pretty soon. He really was dreading this. He hoped that he didn't have to see Kevin this morning. That would really put him in a bad mood.

Paying for his food he left the diner in a hurry. He was deep in thought, trying to come up with a plan to enter the school without being seen when he felt his face collide with a wall. And by wall he meant person. A very good looking person, he realized when he met the violet eyes, smiling face, and halo of blue hair belonging to the person that he had bumped into.

'Man she's pretty.' he thought. 'Too bad I just made myself look like a total idiot.'

Looking at the stranger he managed to mumble, "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's alright. I was partially at fault too. If I had been paying attention a bit more, then I could have avoided you running into me." the stranger smiled, practically glowing.

Ryoma noted that the strangers voice matched her face, soft and sweet. However something wasn't sitting well with him. Something seemed wrong. It wasn't until Ryoma did a once over of the person that he realized that the person standing in front of him was not only lacking a chest, but was also dressed in men's clothing. Meaning that the person that he had been thinking was a she was actually a he. Embarrassed about his own stupidity he blushed. The stranger however seemed to take the blush as meaning something else.

"Do you like what you see that much, kitten?" the stranger asked, laughing slightly at the flustered look on the boy in front of him's face.

Glaring, Ryoma asked, "What are you talking about?"

Enjoying the heated gaze he was getting, he decided to have some fun, so the blunette bent down slightly, meeting the boys glare with an amused look and whispered, "Well, after checking me out your face turned an interesting shade of red. Not that I mind, I find you kind of cute."

"I am _not _cute." he growled back. He really didn't like how close this person was getting. He hadn't known the guy five minutes and things were already getting weird.

"I tend to disagree." the stranger chuckled.

"You can disagree all you want, I'm not. Besides the only reason I blushed was because I thought you were a _girl _when I first started talking to you. You really should do something to make yourself look more like a guy. You could get into trouble otherwise." Ryoma stated bluntly. He smirked when he saw the stranger's eyes narrow into an almost glare. He hoped that that would shut him up. "_Anyways_ I need to go now or else I'm going to be late."

"Wait. What's your name boyo? My name is Yukimura Seiichi." the man now known as Yukimura asked, grabbing Ryoma by the wrist.

"Yadda." Ryoma jerked his hand back. Walking away from the Yukimura, he called over his back, "Mada mada dane." and then took off in a sprint realizing that he only had ten minutes to get to school. Hopefully being late would mean that there was less of a chance of running into Kevin.

He had made it to graduation on time, but only barely. If he had wasted anymore time talking to the weird she-male (he still wasn't entirely convinced that Yukimura was a male, he was just way too feminine), he would have been undoubtedly late.

The graduation itself had gone smoothly enough. He was now the proud owner of his very own high school diploma. What made it even better was that he hadn't seen any sign of Kevin, except when Kevin went on stage to accept his diploma. But other than that Ryoma had managed to completely evade the blonde haired male.

He was exiting the school and minding his own business when he was grabbed by his wrist. Turning around he gave the offender who had taken his hand hostage a deathly golden glare. He was shocked when he saw none other that the blunette that he had ran into earlier today along with someone else. Who not only had his eyes closed, but was also smiling rather creepily at him. He paid no attention to the creepy person accompanying his new irritation. _Seriously_, why couldn't people just leave him the_ hell_ alone. It was like he had a sign on his back that said "_Please_ fuck with me. I _really_ enjoy being tormented."

"So we meet again, Echizen Ryoma." Yukimura stated as he took a step closer to Ryoma. He really was having fun.

Yukimura's unknown friend decided that he had finally had enough of observing. He really did hate to be left out. "Saa, Sei-chan, don't you think you should introduce me to your new friend?"

Yukimura turned to his friend. "Syuu this is Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma this is Fuji Syuusuke."

Ryoma was tired. He just wanted to go to his hotel room. It really irritated him that he couldn't do what he wanted because this moron wouldn't leave him alone. Not only that, this time he brought a friend. "How the hell do you know my name? And why the hell are you using my first name? I don't recall ever being your friend. And you." He nodded in Fuji's direction. "Do you always smile like that? It's really fucking creepy. And why are your eyes closed? You aren't blind are you?" he said bluntly. He really didn't feel like putting up with this right now. He just wanted to get away from the school, where all his former classmates and recent tormenters were still coming out from the gym, diploma's in hand.

"You really did find something interesting this time didn't you Sei-chan." Fuji mused. Sei was right. This one would be an entertaining conquest.

"I told you he was interesting, Syuu-chan. I especially like his eyes. He'll be fun to play with." Yukimura stated, completely ignoring the fact that the topic of their discussion was right in front of them. And said topic was not liking how he was being treated.

"You didn't answer my questions. And I am _not_ a toy. You can't just _play_ with me. I _am_ nobody's. I _need_ nobody. And I sure as hell don't need some _creepy_ ass _stalkers_ making my life miserable. Now if you will _kindly_ excuse me, I have more important things to do than waste time talking to you. Like watching paint dry."Ryoma hissed between gritted teeth while yanking his hand free from the blunette for the second time that day. He hoped this didn't become a habit.

"Come on Ryoma-chan, don't be like that." Yukimura purred, reaching for Ryoma's hand again. "I assure you that you'll have a good time with us. We'll even introduce you to the rest of our friends. Who knows, maybe once you have a taste you'll come back for more."

"Too bad I want nothing to do with you. Now leave me alone." Ryoma spat while backing away. His golden eyes were bright with fury. Yukimura had done two things unknowingly that were making Ryoma cross the line from angry to absolutely livid. The first was that he had unknowingly called him Ryoma-chan. That's was his dad's old nickname for him. The second thing he had done was say something eerily similar to what Kevin had said moments before he had been brutally raped.

"Saa, come on Ryoma-chan. Play with us." Fuji suggestively whispered, while playfully nipping Ryoma's ear and wrapping his arms around his waist, securing Ryoma. When the _hell_ did Fuji get behind him? He could of sworn that Fuji had been standing behind Yukimura just a second ago.

"Yadda." he snapped back, trying to unwind Fuji's arms from around his waist. Yukimura was right in front of him and Fuji was behind him. Oh dear god he needed to find a way out. And quick.

Yukimura bent down to look Ryoma in the eyes. Stunned by how close Yukimura's face was to his own, it took him a second to react. But that second was all it took for Yukimura to close the distance between himself and Ryoma, kissing him in a surprisingly gentle manner. However, that didn't really matter to Ryoma. And when Yukimura pulled back and smirked at him after he was finished, Ryoma did the only thing that made sense to him. He spat in Yukimura's face. Taking note of Yukimura's surprise, he shoved the blunette hard, making him fall to the ground.

Seeing his friend fall to the ground had momentarily shocked Fuji. No one had ever spit in Yukimura's face, much less pushed him to the ground. Noting how feisty the kitten in his arms could be he grabbed Ryoma by his wrists and held him firmly against his chest. He always had liked the the ones that put up some fight.

Ryoma struggled to get free. Noticing that fighting back wasn't working the way he wanted to, Ryoma decided to try a different tactic. Instead of pulling away and and trying to get free, he stopped struggling and allowed himself to relax against Fuji. Feeling Fuji's curious gaze on him Ryoma glanced up and caught sight of Fuji's eyes for the first time that night. He nearly gasped when liquid gold met cerulean blue. He had to admit Fuji's eyes were stunning. However, he was not about to let the fact that Fuji had pretty eyes blind him from the fact that he had a terrible personality. This was sexual harassment. He could sue.

Having successfully distracted Fuji, Ryoma took advantage of his opening and elbowed his captor in the diaphragm. When Fuji released his hold on Ryoma in favor of clutching his gut that was had been made to be forcefully devoid of air, Ryoma backed away. Finally free of his captors, he turned to run home. However luck had apparently_ completely_ abandoned him because just as he was about to run away he felt his arm being yanked on, making him stumble backwards. He turned around to face his attacker once again.

"That wasn't a very nice thing for you to do, Ryoma." Yukimura said huskily. He had obviously recovered from his fall quicker than Ryoma had planned.

"Who the fuck said that I was trying to be nice, you sick pervert." Ryoma snarled. His patience was gone.

"What's so wrong with having a little fun with us. We promise that we won't bite... at least not hard. And if we do, I can assure you that you will like it." Yukimura purred.

Ryoma walked toward to stand right in front of him he looked up in violet eyes.

"Sweetheart." He said seductively, putting his hand on Yukimura's neck and pulling his face down centimeters from his own. "I am not entirely sure that you could handle me."

Being drawn in by the look in Ryoma's eyes Yukimura inched closer.

"And while I'm sure that you're well equipped," he continued, the words rolling off his tongue in a seductive drawl as he sent a pointed glance downward, "I really hate to inform you, but I'm not gay."

And with that he quickly yanked his hands away from Yukimura for the last time and bolted away. After putting a few feet between them he turned around and called out, "By the way, if you follow me home I will file for a restraining order against you. Be happy I'm warning you ahead of time." And with that Ryoma ran back in the direction of his hotel. Leaving two stunned perverts in his wake.

* * *

**A/N: *tamagoyaki is fried rolled egg **

**Well that's the second chapter! I really hope you guys liked it! Read and Review! Compliments and criticisms are welcome, however flames will be ignored. **  
**Also if you guys have any suggestions that you would like to see in the story, just let me know. I can't promise I'll add them, but I will try to!  
**

**Peace. Love. Tacos. Yaoi.  
**

**Love Bunches,  
**

**TheSnarkyAuthor.  
**


	3. On Board

**A/N:This chapter put me through hell and back. No joke. I think I restarted it 6 or 7 times. Yeah.. My hands kind of hurt. Haha. :p  
**

**_ Anywho, _enough complaining from me. I of course, do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does. I wish I did though, because that would be pretty awesome, not gonna lie. :)**

**To all of those who read and reviewed, you have my eternal thanks. Seriously, you guys rock! Now I'm going to respond to some people.  
**

**o0violetphoenix0o - I appreciate your review so much! I hope you let me know if I did better not listing things in this chapter. I tried really hard to make everything more descriptive, without completely losing my style. I hope you like it!**

**MintLeafeon - I completely agree with you, Kevin did something horrid to his friend. However I assure you that while Ryoma may be hurting now, things will get better for him. How, you ask? I'm working on it, just keep reading. :)**

**Hayama 4 - Thank you for the idea of switching point of views for this chapter, I think it really helped the story along. :)  
**

**I also had a review from a guest who told me I had made a typo by calling Takeshi Konomi a girl. I found this hilarious. I apologize. Gomenasai! Also the same guest also wanted me to approach the OT6 differently because they weren't seeing any romance. I will answer this part in the next paragraph, since I'm sure this guest is not the only one thinking this. :)  
**

** I just want to clarify with everyone. The official romance part of this story probably won't happen for a while. There will be snippets here and there, but for the most part it's later down the road. Ryoma has been through something traumatic. He was not only raped, but mercilessly back-stabbed by his best friend, as well as disowned by his father. There is no way that he is going to let anyone in so soon. Also, what Fuji and Yukimura were feeling for Ryoma in the second chapter was purely lust, not love. They don't know anything about Ryoma, so they can't possibly love him yet. They merely find him intriguing. I refuse to write a story where two characters that just meet fall instantly in love. Stuff like that just doesn't happen in the real world, and since I plan on this story being fairly long, I have plenty of time to develop an actual relationship. We are going to go on a journey with them and watch them grow as people.  
**

* * *

Fuji and Yukimura stood and watched Ryoma run away in a stunned, yet highly amused, silence. The two sadists were used to getting their way, so the fact that the golden eyed boy had managed to not only evade their advances, but that he even went so far as to use violence against them, only made them all that much more interested in him. Usually people just gave into them, so the fact that a challenge had appeared made them excited. It didn't really matter that said "challenge" wanted nothing to do with them. They would find a way to win the boy over.

"Hnnn. I think he likes us Syuu-chan." Yukimura finally said, breaking the silence. He walked over to Fuji, wanting to make sure he was okay. After all, he had taken a pretty mean hit to the diaphragm.

Fuji grinned. "Saa. I think you may be right Sei-chan. However, if he shows me how much he 'likes' me anymore I may need a to invest in a suit of armor. The boy has some bony elbows." Fuji's grin faltered momentarily, as he looked concernedly over his boyfriend. "Are you okay? He shoved you pretty good. He even managed to knock you to the ground."

Yukimura smiled at his fretful lover, he really could be such a worry wart sometimes. "I'm fine. You probably took more damage than I did." He rested a hand on Fuji, adding a slight pressure where he had been hit, testing to see if he would show any sign of discomfort. He was satisfied when he saw none. "Besides that, I'm more concerned about what the others will do when they find out what happened. I don't think that they will appreciate the fact that our new interest has a _less than pleasant_ personality towards us."

"This is true. However," Fuji opened his eyes, the slight wrinkles that had showed his concern leaving, his ever present smile returning and morphing into a small, yet playful smirk upon face. " when have they ever not given in to what we wanted? And right now, I can say for sure that I want that boy. What about you Sei-chan?"

Yukimura resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his equally sadistic lover. Instead he settled for placing his hands on his hips and looking into the brunette's eyes, his own eyes full of laughter. "Is that a rhetorical question Syuu-chan? We both know I wouldn't have dragged us all the way out here to watch a high schooler graduate, just so I could learn his name, if I wasn't interested."

"That's what I thought." Fuji said, the smirk now full blown. "Besides, I'm certain that at least Kei-chan will find the boy just as entertaining as we do. You know how much he loves beautiful things, and if Ryoma-chan is nothing else, he is beautiful."

"As true as that is, you and I both know that Kei-chan is no where near as patient as me and you. Not to mention if the boyo decides to play as rough with Kei-chan as he does with us, I don't think he will let him off as lightly as we did." As much as Yukimura wanted to introduce his other lovers to his new infatuation, he didn't want Ryoma in trouble. Some of the connections Atobe had were rather scary, and Yukimura knew that he wouldn't hesitate to use those connections if Ryoma didn't behave.

"Aa. But I doubt he would do anything that would harm the boy. After all, me and you are interested in him, and Kei knows better than to do something that would incur our displeasure." said Fuji leaning to press a light kiss against Yukimura's neck.

"Hnn. Maybe you're right. It's possible that I'm worrying too much. I would just hate for something unpleasant to happen the kitten." Yukimura said, coaxing Fuji to break away from his neck to look him in the eyes. He brushed a quick kiss against his lips before backing away. "But what about Mitsu-chan and Gen-chan? How do you think they will react?" A crease forming in his brow. He didn't want to upset his other lovers, yet he didn't want to give up on having the boy. He was torn.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. It may take a little persuasion but I don't think they will be too against it. The only reasons that they would protest would be because they don't know him, and the fact that he got violent against us. You know how protective those two can be." Fuji was perfectly relaxed. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that him and Sei would get their way. The most difficult one to persuade would be the boy himself that had proclaimed to blunette that he was straight. However that's also what Gen and Mitsu had said before the two sadists got a hold of them.

Yukimura closed his eyes and relaxed. He supposed that he really was making too big a deal out of this. If Fuji wasn't concerned then he shouldn't be either. "How do you think we should discuss this with them? Do you think talking to them individually would be better, or should we confront them as a group?"

"Individually would probably be best. Otherwise there will be a lot of talking over each other, and I don't think we'd make very quick progress." Said Fuji.

Yukimura felt Fuji put his arms loosely around him. He tried to think up a battle plan while resting his head against the others shoulder. After staying like that for a bit he spoke."We should probably get going soon. We don't want to worry the others too much. Besides the sooner we get back, the sooner we can discuss this with them."

Yukimura backed away from Fuji so that he could pull out his cell phone and call for one of Atobe's drivers to come pick them up. They weren't far from the mansion, but since it March it was still kind of chilly at night. Heading further away from the school, they went to the closest curb and waited there for the car to come pick them up and take them home.

* * *

Atobe's eyes narrowed as he looked at two of his lovers standing before him. Out of his four boyfriends, it was _always_ these two that gave him the most headaches. They were gorgeous, but they could be absolutely infuriating at times. "_You did what?_"

Yukimura cleared his throat. " I _said _that I found someone interesting today, and I was thinking about letting him join our group. The only down side is that he can get rather violent at times. And the fact that he says he's not gay. But I think that can be something that we work on. After all we all know that no one can resist me and Syuu." Yukimura had plastered a smile that looked every bit as angelic as the rest of him on his face.

"Saa, the boy is very," Fuji searched for the right word. "_expressive_. He definitely doesn't beat around the bush."

Atobe's eyebrow twitched as he brought a hand up to rub his temples. He could already feel the headache forming. "Ore-sama is not in a _group_ Sei. Ore-sama is in a _relationship_. And what do you mean by violent? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Atobe scanned his lovers looking for injuries.

Fuji chuckled. "I wouldn't say he did anything to us, it's more like he was showing us how much he didn't want us around."

"What the hell does that even mean? How exactly did he show you that he didn't want you around?" Atobe questioned.

Fuji and Yukimura both hesitated before responding. This cause Atobe to raise an eyebrow at them. "Well? Are you going to answer Ore-sama?"

Yukimura went first. "He spit in my face, and pushed me." He saw Atobe's eyes narrow so he hurried to finish, "However, I'm perfectly fine. There was no harm done." He smiled reassuringly.

"And what, pray tell, did you do to make him not only spit in your face, but also push you?" Atobe knew that Yukimura probably wasn't pushed without a reason, but he still needed to know for sure. He wouldn't consider the possibility of adding another to the relationship otherwise.

The smile on Yukimura's face wobbled, he had been hoping that Kei wouldn't ask. "Well he spit in my face because I kissed him." He carefully looked over Atobe's face, searching for a sign as to what he was feeling. "I'm not entirely sure as to why he pushed me, but I think it's probably because I wouldn't leave him alone. He even threatened me saying that he would file for a restraining order if I followed him home." He finished an amused smile replacing the one that had faltered moments earlier.

Atobe nodded, understanding the reason the boy had pushed his lover. However, just because he understood it didn't mean that he had liked it. Nobody was allowed to hurt his lovers, even if they could be overbearing and out of line sometimes. He nodded in Fuji's direction signaling that it was time for him to explain himself.

Fuji opened his eyes to look at Atobe directly. Laughter danced in the blue orbs. "He elbowed me in the diaphragm fairly hard. However, I don't think it was totally undeserved as I was holding him hostage from behind. That's not to say though that I plan on letting him off the hook. Thanks to him I'm probably going to have a fairly large bruise." Fuji closed his eyes again, but his smile widened to show that he was still highly amused at the situation he had been through with the golden eyed boy.

"Very well. Now that I understand what he did to you and why he did it, do you care to explain why you want this boy to be a part of our relationship. You said so yourself that he isn't gay. Besides that it sounds like he wants nothing to do with you." He looked at them, hoping that he would see some sign of surrender, however all he saw was determination. He sighed. He knew that he would probably end up caving.

Both Fuji and Yukimura said at the same time. "He's adorable!" Looking at each other the both laughed. They really were twins personality wise.

Atobe, despite himself, was amused. "Do tell, what exactly is it that is so adorable about him? He sounds like a brat to me."

"He has the most unusual golden eyes." Yukimura started. "They're like pools of liquid gold. Not to mention that he has one of the snarkiest personalities I've ever seen. Especially for being someone that is only 5' 7". He also has dark black hair that has a greenish tint to it. He looks almost...exotic." A fond smile graced his lips as he spoke.

'Oh hell.' Atobe thought.'There's no way I'm going to say no, if Yukimura makes that face when talking about him.'

As Yukimura finished, Fuji began. "He kind of reminds me of a cat. He seems to be very independent. I don't think he'll go down without a fight. Not that I mind. I actually prefer it that way." He grinned.

Atobe sighed mentally. "I want to meet him. I won't agree until I meet him." His two lovers looked at him like he just told them that they won the lottery. 'What am I getting myself into.'

* * *

Tezuka sighed as he looked at the mountain of paperwork that he had just completed. He was grateful that he got to work with Atobe, however the paperwork that the man piled on him was insane. Not that his boyfriend had it much better. Atobe was the CEO of Atobe Corp., a very successful business, after all.

He was tired and thinking about going to find his lovers before going to bed, but they seemed to of found him first, as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck as a kiss was lovingly placed on his cheek. From the mass of brown hair that he saw, he knew that it was Fuji.

"Hello Syuu." He turned to face his other visitor and nodded in acknowledgment. "Sei."

"Hey Mitsu-chan." Fuji mumbled, placing his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"Mitsu-chan." Yukimura mimicked. Tezuka really was Fuji's expertise, he was only here for back up. When they went to see Gen later, that's when he would get to have his fun.

"What do you need? You guys rarely ever come to my office." Tezuka questioned. He really was curious, even if he didn't look it.

Fuji's hand, that had been previously laying on Tezuka's chest, started tracing random patterns there."Nothing really. Me and Sei-chan just met someone really interesting today, and we thought that we should tell you."

"And? I fail to see what that has to do with me." He didn't understand. But then again he didn't want to look to deeply into it. He would much rather focus on Syuu's hand that was slowly creeping downwards. He had always been good with his hands.

"Well, Mitsu-chan," Fuji purred. "I would like you to meet this person. I think you would finding him very intriguing." He ended the sentence by nipping playfully at Tezuka's ear.

"Why?" Tezuka asked. He was starting to not be able to think straight. Fuji's hands were almost exactly where he wanted them to be, and the nip that Fuji had given him had sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Fuji spoke in a low, husky voice right next to Tezuka's ear."Saa, because he caught Sei-chan's eye, and we were wanting to add him to our relationship."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and forced himself to focus. "What do you mean?

"Just what it sounded like." Fuji said, chuckling slightly at how much effort it was taking Tezuka to stay focused. "Sei-chan ran into an interesting boy today at the cafe. Apparently the boy had left such an impression on him that he called me up and asked me to go with him to the boy's graduation. I must say though, he left quite an impression on me to."

Tezuka really was trying. But by this time Fuji had managed to undo his belt, and was palming Tezuka through his boxers. Damn his boxers. He _almost_ wished he had gone commando. However that wouldn't have been very professional. "Really? What's he like?"

"Liquid gold eyes." Fuji inched towards the waistband of Tezuka's boxers. "Messy, boyish black hair with a green tint." Fuji bit his neck. "Around 5' 7"." He licked where he had just bitten. "Snarky." Fuji's hand slid further into his boxers.

'Almost' Tezuka groaned.

"And he claims to be straight." Fuji grazed Tezuka, giving him a taste of what he wanted.

"He sounds interesting." Tezuka hissed out. He was trying so hard to hold back. Poor Tezuka.

"Mmhm. He is. We would like it very much if you would help us to win him over." Fuji nibbled on his earlobe, while _accidentally_ grazing him again.

He couldn't help it. He moaned out loud.

In the background Yukimura chuckled. He really was enjoying the show.

"How are you planning on winning him over if he is straight?" Tezuka panted. He was so close.

"Saa. Did you forget Mitsu-chan? You used to be straight too, yet we managed to convince you to join us. It will be no different for him. He will cave eventually." Fuji turned Tezuka to face him, and climbed into his lap. Over Tezuka's shoulder Fuji grinned at Yukimura. He knew that he would win.

"Aa. That's true. When are you wanting me to meet him?" He moaned. The pressure of Fuji sitting in his lap right now was torture.

Fuji bent over and gave Tezuka a kiss, which was nothing more than a mere brush of lips. "Either when we figure out where he lives, or when we find out where he frequents." He shifted himself in Tezuka's lap, causing yet another moan to escape the stoic. "So you're okay with bringing him into the relationship whenever we manage to convince him."

"Yes." Fuji moved against him again, only this time harder. "Please Syuu. I can't take much more of this."

"I have to warn you though, whenever you meet him he's probably not going to be happy to see us." Fuji pushed some of Tezuka's hair back away from his face. "Shh. I'll give you what you want soon." He breathed, inching further onto Tezuka's lap.

A hint of concern entered his voice, taking place of some of the lust. "He's not dangerous is he?"

Fuji smiled, and looked down at his boyfriend with open eyes. Tezuka's eyes met his, filled with both heat and concern. His blue eyes softened. "Not at all. He's merely feisty. Nothing we can't handle."

Tezuka's mouth twitched upward in the hint of a smile. "Good. I wouldn't want to deal with someone more formidable than you a Sei."

"No one's more formidable than me and Sei, Mitsu. No one." Fuji said, laughing at the thought of someone being able to out do the two sadists.

Finally done with talking, Fuji leaned in and kissed Tezuka. It started out as a simple kiss, but soon the kiss turned into a passionate battle of lips, teeth, and tongues.

Once the kiss ended, Fuji slid off of Tezuka, got up, and headed towards the door. Turning back to look at his lover, he almost laughed at the sight. The normally stoic and put together Tezuka was sitting in his desk swivel chair with his pants undone, hair mussed, and his always perfectly maintained suit was wrinkled. He really was a sight to behold.

Fuji wouldn't of minded staying around to play with Tezuka, but him and Yukimura still had another lover to convince, so unfortunately he had to wait until later to finish what he started. However that didn't mean he couldn't tease the stoic one last time before he left.

"Mitsu-chan." Fuji said, open eyes glittering with mischief. "Me and Sei have to go, we still need to talk to Gen-chan about the new addition. However, that," He sent a pointed glance towards Tezuka's crotch. He almost laughed when he saw a slight blush dust the usually apathetic man's face"should probably be taken care of soon. I suggest a cold shower." With that, Fuji turned and grabbed Yukimura's hand, pulling them both out the door, and off to see Sanada. Wherever he may be.

* * *

Fuji and Yukimura managed to find their last lover in the living room watching TV. It didn't look like the program he had been watching had managed to hold his attention however, because he was currently laying on the couch asleep. Yukimura smiled at Fuji before he went to go approach the sleeping man.

Fuji took that as a cue to leave. He figured that Yukimura could handle it from there, so he wasn't really needed. Besides he was going to go see if he could find any information on their newest conquest.

Moving slowly, Yukimura managed to lay himself down next to Sanada without waking him. He continued inching closer until Yukimura managed to actually situate himself on top of the stoic. Reaching down he brushed some of the hair out of his eyes, before placing a kiss on his lips. At first the man underneath him didn't react, but as he applied more pressure, he could feel him start to respond, deepening the kiss. When he was sure the Sanada was awake he pulled back and smiled.

"Hey Sei." Sanada mumbled, his voice still gruff from sleeping.

"Hey Gen-chan" said Yukimura said, voice soft with obvious affection. Pulling a blanket off the couch he wrapped both of them in it and cuddled closer. "You know you should cover up if you plan on sleeping. You could catch a cold otherwise." He chided.

Gen nodded. "I know. I honestly didn't plan on sleeping though. I laid down to watch TV and I guess I must have fallen asleep."

Yukimura smiled. "Gen-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sanada gave his lover a curious look.

"What would you say if I asked if it was okay to add another person into our relationship?" Yukimura asked sweetly, moving to lie next to Sanada so that he could rest his head on his chest.

Putting his arm underneath Yukimura to act a pillow for the blunette, and wrapping the other arm around his waist, Sanada replied."I don't know. It would depend on who it was and what they were like. Why?"

"Because I met someone today, and I thought that it would be interesting to make him one of out lovers as well. He's quite the character." He said, looking up to meet Sanada's gaze.

"What do you mean by character?" Sanada asked warily. When Yukimura says something like that it usually means that there's more to the story than he's letting on.

Yukimura chuckled at Sanada's tone."He's just a bit snarky. He doesn't seem to want me around him to much."

"Why do you say that?" Sanada said, his gaze not leaving Yukimura's face. He had the distinct feeling that he wasn't being told everything.

"Well he mad it pretty obvious." Yukimura responded, still not wanting to give everything away unless he absolutely had to.

Sanada had a sinking feeling in his gut. "Did he do something to you?"

Yukimura gave Sanada a comforting smile. He really hated it when he was the cause of people's worries. "He didn't do anything that bad Gen. I'm fine."

"But that means that he still did something. What did he do?" he asked. He didn't like it when his lover's hid stuff from him, and he was getting the feeling that he was missing a crucial piece of the story. "I need to know everything if your wanting to bring this guy into out relationship."

Yukimura sighed. It looked like there was no getting around it. "He spit in my face, managed to knock push me down, and elbowed Fuji in the gut. It's really no big deal." The look he was getting from Sanada implied that he thought otherwise, so he hurriedly continued. "The thing that we took away from the altercation is the fact that Syuu might have a bruise where he got hit." he paused for a moment, thinking. "Besides, it's partially our fault."

"What do you mean 'it's partially your fault.'?" Sanada asked, eyes narrowing in thought. How could it possibly be his lovers fault that they were attacked?

"Well I kissed him and wouldn't leave him alone, and Fuji was holding him restraining the boy while we picked on him." He informed his thoughtful lover.

'Ah. So that's what happened.' Sanada thought. He could see how someone might do what the boy did in order to get away. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard Sei snickering.

"Did I mention that he told us that if we followed him home, he would file a restraining order against us. He really is quite colorful." Yukimura informed, still laughing slightly.

Sanada thought about trying to talk Sei out of going after the boy, however he recognized the look in his lovers eyes. He knew that there was no point in trying to dissuade him. Mentally resigning himself to the fact that he would soon have another lover that could quite possibly be as much trouble as the one in his arms, he asked. "So what's he like?"

"Hnn. He's probably around 5' 7" with black hair that has a green tint to it. He has the most amazing golden eyes. Syuu probably said it best when he said that the boyo looks exotic." He paused, trying to think of anything else that he could use to physically describe the boy. He couldn't so he moved on to describing his personality. "He's probably easily the snarkiest person I have ever met. He doesn't back down from a challenge, but he's surprisingly cute when he blushes." He smiled thinking back to when Ryoma had ran into him at the cafe, and had mistaken him for a girl. He had the most adorable look on his face when he realized that he was, in fact, a man. "He also made sure to mention the fact that he was straight. However that doesn't really matter, because if I remember correctly both you and Mitsu-chan were straight, and we managed to convert you."

Sanada smiled at the look on his Sei's face. He looked peaceful and happy. He tightened his arms around the blunette. "Well then I can't wait to meet him. Let's just hope he minds his manners."

Satisfied that the final lover was on board Yukimura got out from under the blanket, tugging Sanada along with him. Together they made their way to the bedroom where the other three were waiting for them. As they got into the bed Yukimura and Fuji shared a look. Both of them knew that they had succeeded in the first part of their mission, now all that was left was to make Ryoma trust them.

Both happy with their days work they drifted off to sleep, surrounded by their loved ones. Hoping that soon they would have a fifth lover to call theirs.

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter 3! I added some romance into it for all those who wanted more, and I also showed the intentions of Fuji and Yukimura. However I want to clarify again. They don't want him in the relationship because they love him, but just because they find him interesting.**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Remember to read and review! If you have any suggestions on anything you would like to see in the story, let me know and I will see if I can work it in. Can't promise anything, but I will try. I live to please. :)  
**

**Also if you have anything you would like to say to me about my writing, or any pointers you'd like to give me, feel free. I won't be offended. Pinky promise! :D  
**

**Signing off,  
**

**Peace. Love. Tacos. Yaoi.  
**

**TheSnarkyAuthor.  
**


	4. Job Hunt

**A/N: So yeah. I feel like it's been a really long time since I've posted, even though I know that I update a lot quicker than other authors. Lol. I've been super busy this past week. I got job, I'm in the process of moving into an apartment, and school is about to start back up. So I'm sorry if it takes me longer to updated than it used to. I will, I promise! You just might have to bear with me a little longer than normal.**

**Also, this chapter was extremely hard to write for some bizarre reason. I had all these ideas buzzing around my head, but I couldn't quite get them to fit together like I wanted them to. This kinda leads me to my next point.  
**

**I will be looking for a beta reader. I need someone to read over my story and correct any spelling/grammatical errors that they can find. I'm great at finding other people's mistakes, however my own, not so much. I tend to read the story how it sounds in my head, not what is actually on the page. I would also like the beta reader to be someone I can bounce ideas off of, so that I can make this story something that the readers will enjoy. I write for my readers. So if you know anyone who would want to beta for my, tell me their penname and I'll look into them. Or if you want to beta for me PM me and tell me what you think you could contribute to the story, and where you think it should go. :)  
**

**Also I want to apologize. I edited my chapters and when I went to repost them I accidentally posted chapter 1 where chapter 3 was supposed to be. So I had two chapter ones. Am I a doofus or what? I also made a minor change in the first chapter. Now instead of going to go to college with Kevin, they were both going to try to go pro.  
**

**Now then I shall respond to reviews yes?  
**

**MintLeafeon - I really wish I could get rid of Kevin right now, unfortunately I still need him for part of the story. However I promise I will find a way to make him pay for what he did. *devious smile***

**Fanfic Lover - Thank you so much for your review! I really am trying to make the love realistic. Also, don't worry about me getting annoyed. I write for my readers, and I adore all the people that review. :D  
**

**o0violetpheonix0o - I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter so much! I tried really hard to follow your advice! I hope you like this chapter just as much. :)  
**

**ILoveCashia - You're reviews made me laugh. I'm happy that you find this story interesting, and I hope that you continue to review! :)  
**

**Rychan6- I am so sorry and thank you so much for telling me! I accidentally posted the first chapter instead of the third. Xp  
**

**NenePasciele- There is absolutely nothing better that two devious sadists. Lol. And I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to read! I am going to try and keep my readers on their toes!  
**

**Anyways, I don't own Prince of Tennis. It's Takeshi Konomi's. However I do own what I do with his characters. Bless my imagination, nya?  
**

* * *

Ryoma woke up in a cold sweat with a very concerned Karupin looking down at him. Grabbing the Himalayan gently, he placed her on his chest and cuddled her close. Trying to calm down from the unsatisfying sleep, he glared at the ever fascinating white ceiling of the hotel room.

When had his life become so messed up? Until just a few days ago he was a normal guy about to graduate high school. He had had friends who he could count on, a father, who was slightly perverted granted, but was still a pretty good dad that was there for him consistently, teachers who enjoyed having him in class because he took his studies seriously, and admirers who had followed him around like baby ducklings do their mother.

So _what_ had he done to make the gods hate him so much? Was this their idea of some sick joke? If so, he wasn't laughing.

Ryoma went through all that had happened to him in the past two days, or was it three days? He couldn't even remember anymore. It seemed like too much had happened in too little time, and it was finally starting to catch up with him.

He had been raped by his supposed supportive best friend, disowned by his perverted dad, the teachers and students had abandoned him, and even the admirers that his bratty behavior and tennis playing skills had earned him, had started looking at him like he was disgusting. And then, as if that wasn't enough, some weird she-male stalker had to show up along with some creepy always smiling dude that had then proceeded to _ever so sweetly_ sexually harass him. Really, he would say things couldn't possibly get any worse, but he was scared that he would end up jinxing himself. And he already had enough bad luck lately as it is.

Tired of counting the bumps on the ceiling, Ryoma opted to look at the digital clock only to be greeted by bright red numbers telling him that it was 4:23 in the morning. Groaning he moved Karupin off of his chest, and placed her on the bed beside him. She yowled at him, clearly unhappy about being moved, but settled down quickly enough when she found a comfy place on the bed next to her master. Turning to his side Ryoma cuddled the cat close again, attempting to fall back asleep. However, it wasn't working. Every time he closed his eyes, images of the past couple of days would flash through his mind. It was like a slideshow that was on a loop, and he couldn't for the life of himself find a way to turn it off.

An hour later, Ryoma cursed lightly and decided to give up on trying to make himself go back to sleep and resignedly crawled out of bed. He needed to get an early start to his day anyways because he needed to start looking for a job. The cash that he had saved up from winning local tennis tournaments was starting to dwindle, and if he didn't find a job soon then him and Karupin may very well end up homeless. Something about that prospect just didn't bode well with Ryoma.

When he finally reached the bathroom, he groggily began to undress. He really did wish that he could go back to sleep, his body felt like a bag of bricks however his mind was working on overtime.

Stepping into the shower he sighed. The quote 'Life sucks, and then you die' had never fit his life so perfectly as it did now. Honestly, his life reminded him of one of those corny soap operas that no one ever really wanted to watch yet at the same time couldn't stay away from.

He took his time in the shower. As much as he knew that he needed a job, he didn't really want a job. He had never actually worked a day in his life, and the thought of starting now was not necessarily one that he enjoyed. However, with his circumstances the way they were, he didn't really have much say in the matter. He had to do what he had to do. End of story.

Thirty minutes later Ryoma stepped out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed. Grabbing a towel he quickly dried off and got dressed. Not wanting to look like a slob, yet not wanting to look stuffy and stuck up, he changed into a pair of his nicer jeans and a t-shirt. He decided against wearing his favorite cap, figuring that it wouldn't be very professional.

At 7:15 Ryoma was finally dressed and leaving the hotel room to make his way through the craziness called Tokyo in search for a job.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but we're currently not hiring." The manager of Starbucks bogusly smiled at him. The manager looked like he would rather be doing anything other than talking to the boy standing in front of him. Like, for instance, chewing out the obviously just hired employee that was currently spilling a white chocolate mocha down the front of a customers blouse.

Ryoma could see the wrinkle forming between the managers eyebrows. He bit back a smirk. "Thank you for your time. Please let me know if any openings come up." Leaving the manager with his phone number, he spared a last amused glance at the fumbling employee. 'Please let me be a better employee than that guy.' He thought as he left the building.

He had been at this for almost four hours, and at every place he went to it was more of the same. Either they weren't hiring or they told him that they would call him and let him know if he got the job. He was getting tired, and he wasn't entirely sure how much longer he could keeping smiling without his face becoming permanently fixed that way. Rubbing his sore cheek muscles he made his way to his next potential work place.

Ryoma mentally cringed when he saw the name of said place was, 'Fated'. Something about that name just made him want to turn and walk away. However, the sign in the window that said "Now Hiring", and his wallet that was getting lighter by the day made him force himself to enter the building.

He didn't really take a good look around the place when he entered. He noticed that it was dim, that there were couches lining the walls, and that the walls were light brown. It was made to be comfortable and cozy while still managing to be stylish. Something that Ryoma really had no interest in whatsoever. Ignoring the fact that they didn't officially open for another 30 minutes, he made his way to the bar where he saw somebody polishing glasses.

Reaching the bar he noticed that the man standing in front of him tall, dark, and...stoic. And while Ryoma wasn't really sure if the preoccupied person in front of him usually wore this expression or if maybe he was just tired, it still made for a pretty intimidating first impression. This guy was easily 6 inches taller than he was and looked to weigh probably twice as much as him. And from the looks of it that weight was not from fat, it was more than likely muscle. Ryoma made a mental note that if he did manage to get a job there, that he should make a point of not making this guy angry.

Plastering a smile on his face, he cleared his throat. "Hi, my name is Echizen Ryoma. I was wondering if I could fill out an application."

* * *

Hearing somebody clearing their throat, Sanada looked up from what he was doing to glance at the boy in front of him. He took in the golden eyes, blackish green hair, and short stature and knew instantly that this was the boy that both Fuji and Yukimura had their eyes on.

"Hi, my name is Echizen Ryoma. I was wondering if I could fill out an application." Ryoma said.

Sanada grinned inwardly. This poor kid just couldn't catch a break. He couldn't wait to let his lovers know had come in to apply for a job today. To make things even better Sanada was just the co-owner of the place. Yukimura was the one that actually owned it. Unfortunately, he was out at a meeting with some of their suppliers and wouldn't be back until later tonight. Yukimura wouldn't like that he had missed this.

"Sure thing." Sanada said, pulling an application out from behind the bar. "Just fill this out and bring it back. The owner's out at a meeting right now, but he should be back tonight. I'll have him take a look at it then."

Ryoma took the application from him and nodded, indicating that he understood. Turning away from the bar, the boy made his way over to one of the couches and sat down so that he could get started on filling out the application.

Sanada, meanwhile, took out his phone and sent a message to Fuji and Yukimura, telling them about the unexpected visitor that had just asked for a job. He then turned off his phone, knowing that if he kept it on that he would be receiving several messages from the two sadists, and since he was about to go talk to the staff to make sure they knew what their goals were for today, he really didn't have time to talk to them. Besides, sometimes it's fun to torture those two for a change. Even if he knew that he would pay dearly for it later.

By the time he had come back from talking with the workers Ryoma was waiting for him, application in hand and a very forced smile gracing his face. The boy looked tired.

"Thank you very much for your time. I hope you consider hiring me." Ryoma handed the application to him, and bowed.

"It's no problem. I'm sure the owner will be _very interested_ to know that you came by."Sanada bit back a chuckle when he saw the confused look on Ryoma's face. "I'll be sure to talk to him later. You should know by the end of the week if your hired. We will be sure to call and let you know." Sanada gave the him a hint of smile. He was highly entertained by the way things were working out. Yukimura really had picked out the perfect name for this place.

Sanada watched as the boy nodded and turned to make his way back out into the busy streets of Tokyo. Looking down at the application in his hand he smiled a true smile. "Echizen Ryoma, huh." He shook his head. Yukimura and Fuji were going to have a field day when they got their hands on this piece of paper. After all, it contained all of Ryoma's personal information.

* * *

Yukimura looked down at the message that he had just received from Sanada in disbelief. The boy that he hadn't been able to get off his mind for the past couple of days had just waltzed into the place he owned asking for a job, and he hadn't even been there. Instead he was busy dealing with his idiot suppliers who have been sending him the wrong orders for the past couple weeks. Life really was unfair.

Looking at his watch, he tried to guess how much longer he would be in meetings. He supposed that if everything went smoothly he could probably be back in a couple of hours. However, if things didn't go smoothly, and boy did he hope they did because he really wanted to talk to Sanada, then he could be here for a whole lot longer.

Sighing he turned back to his suppliers, who had for some unknown reason started bickering with one another. "Can we please get this mess sorted out. I have some other things I need to take care of today, so if we could get this resolved quickly I would be really grateful." He said pinching the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache forming already.

Yukimura watched as one of his suppliers rolled his eyes at what he said, while the other scoffed. Honestly he was dealing with children. "Is there something the matter? You do realize that I don't have to get the food for my business from you companies right? If you would rather me take my business elsewhere that can be arranged." He smiled at them sweetly, while his eyes issued a challenge. One that the other two smartly did not accept.

"No, no that's quite alright. Let's get back to work shall we?" Said the one that had rolled his eyes, trying his best to look at least somewhat apologetic. Even though he was sure that Yukimura could tell that he wasn't.

"Lets." Said Yukimura smile growing bigger.

* * *

Ryoma finally made his way back to the apartment around 6:30. He was exhausted, and all he wanted was a nice hot shower, his bed and Karupin. However as he rounded the corner to go to his room he realized that they likelihood of that happening had just been shot straight to hell. Because standing right outside his hotel room door was his blue haired stalker, waiting ever so patiently for his return.

Letting out a heavy sigh he made his way to his door where he stopped and glared into the violet eyes of the most unwelcome visitor. "What the hell are you doing here? I really will file a restraining order." He really wasn't in the mood. But then again when was he ever?

Yukimura grinned. "But Ryoma, if you did that we would never see each other."

"Oh and what a shame that would be. Really." Ryoma snipped. "Where's your friend. I thought for sure it was buy one freak get one free. Funny thing is I don't remember buying you. And since I didn't buy you, that means you aren't mine. And since you aren't mine, you have no right to be on my property. Which leads me back to my first question. What the hell are you doing here?"

Yukimura pulled out Ryoma's application that Sanada had given him earlier and started to read off it. "Echizen Ryoma. Age:18. Birthday: December 24. Address: Sakura Hotel Room 324. Last known employer: Never worked before. Emergency contact: None."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ryoma asked, tone deadly, as he reached to yank it out of Yukimura's hands. He did not like the fact that this man knew where he lived. Not at all.

Yukimura lifted the application above his head as Ryoma made a reach for it. He laughed when Ryoma missed and almost lost his balance, making him take a step closer to him. He smiled down at the boy. "You happened to apply to a place that I actually own, Fated." He chuckled again as Ryoma's eyes flashed in recognition. "I came to tell you that you got the job."

Ryoma thought back to when he had visited Fated earlier that day. He remembered that the stoic person at the bar had indeed said that the actual owner was away at a meeting, and that he would let the owner know that he had applied. It also made sense now why the person behind the bar had also stressed that the owner would be very interested in him. He guessed that Yukimura had been talking about him. "You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing." Yukimura smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. " How was I supposed to know that you would walk into my place asking for a job?"

"I don't know. You probably brain washed me or something." Turning his head away so that he was no longer looking Yukimura in the eyes. "Anyways I'm not interested in working for you. Just throw that application away and forget that I ever filled it out. Please just leave me alone. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"What a coincidence. I feel like going to bed too." Yukimura placed his hand on Ryoma's chin and turned Ryoma's head so that he was looking him in the eyes again. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you let me in and we can go to bed together?"

Ryoma shivered from the feeling of the blunette's hot breath against his ear. Regaining his sense's quickly though he swatted the hand away and made a move to back away. He didn't get far however, because Yukimura had him quickly shoved against the door to his hotel room. He hissed in pain at the sudden contact that the door knob had made with one of his bruise's that he still had from the beatings he had taken just days prior. His eyes teared up slightly from the pain.

"Only in your dreams, you nutcase." Ryoma struggled to get loose.

Yukimura looked at Ryoma thoughtfully, slightly concerned about the sudden appearance of tears in Ryoma's eyes. He may be a sadist, but he didn't want to cause pain without pleasure, at least not to those that he was interested in. He didn't think that he had pushed Ryoma that hard, at least not hard enough to warrant that kind of response. Curious, and worried he decided to test his theory.

Pulling both of Ryoma's hands above his head, Yukimura secured them there with one hand. His free hand he drug slowly from Ryoma's chest to his stomach, while looking in Ryoma's eyes for any signs of pain. He applied enough pressure to the hand to find out what he wanted to know, but not enough to actually hurt the boy. He stopped when he heard Ryoma gasp. Looking the boy in the eyes he moved his hand slowly to the hem of his t-shirt.

Ryoma had given up on struggling once he realized it was futile. However, when Yukimura's hand went to the pull up his shirt he tried to get away once more. He did not want the questions that he was sure would follow when Yukimura saw the bruises littering his body. Some were still a nasty dark bluish purple while others were turning a sickly greenish yellow. He also just didn't want Yukimura to see him without a shirt. The guy was a class A pervert, and he did not want to find himself the star of Yukimura's fantasies.

Yukimura struggled to calm the boy. He really had no intention of doing anything to him right now. He was too concerned about what he would find if he lifted that shirt, especially if Ryoma was fighting him this much. Gripping Ryoma's wrist tightly, he held them to the door.

"Ryoma. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to check something." Yukimura soothed. Taking his free hand he placed it at the base of his captive's neck, coaxing the boy to look at him.

Ryoma was getting hysterical."I don't care. Just _let me the fuck go _and _leave me alone_! I want_ nothing _to do with you!"

Yukimura reacted without really thinking. He bent down to kiss Ryoma. The kiss started out gently but quickly turned passionate. At least Yukimura tried to turn it into something passionate. Ryoma was in too much shock to really participate.

When Yukimura was sure that Ryoma was distracted he moved the hand that wasn't holding Ryoma's wrists down to the hem of his shirt. Then, ever so slowly, he started to pull the shirt upward to reveal Ryoma's chest and torso. Pulling back from the kiss Yukimura looked at the boy. He gasped in shock at what he saw.

Decorating his newest infatuations body were bruises. Lots of bruises. He had at least 15 on his front, ranging in color anywhere from an angry almost black color to a sickly greenish yellow. He was appalled. He didn't want to know what Ryoma's back looked like.

"Ryoma." Yukimura spoke softly. "What happened?"

"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone. I don't want this. _I don't want this_. _**I don't want this**_!" Ryoma was progressively getting louder until he was almost yelling. Shoving Yukimura hard enough to make him take a few step back he quickly swiped his key card so that he could get into his room and shut the door in Yukimura's face.

On the other side of the door, Yukimura knocked "Ryoma. Come out here. We still need to talk about your job. I won't do anything else, I promise."

"I don't want the job. Go away." Ryoma called back.

Heading to the bathroom, he turned on the shower. Undressing quickly he collapsed on the shower floor and curled himself into a ball. There he cried for a very long time.

* * *

Outside of Ryoma's hotel room, Yukimura was still in the hallway, hoping that Ryoma would open up. However, after 10 minutes had passed he gave up hope and pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

"Syuu-chan, it looks like we have our work cut out for us. Our boyo seems to have been through a lot."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Ryoma. I always put him in the most compromising situations. ;)  
**

**Review please! It makes me so happy to receive them, and then I walk around my house grinning like an idiot until my mom asks me what i'm so happy about. So yeah. Review! Compliments and criticisms are welcome, however flames will be ignored.  
**

**Peace. Love. Tacos. Yaoi.  
**

**TheSnarkyAuthor. 3  
**


	5. Sick Day

**A/N: Okay, so before you start throwing random fruits, vegetables, and miscellaneous objects at me, let me just say that I am soo, soo, soooooo sorry about this horrendously long wait. Seriously shame on me for taking so long to update this. However in my defense, life has been crazy. I moved into an apartment, school has been insane, my job has been working me an almost ungodly amount, and my family has had some things come up. Not that that's a reason to neglect you guys for so long. I apologize! Anyways enough excuses and on to other news. I am officially a beta now, so if you want me to beta something for you, just ask. I swear that it will take a shorter amount of time to beta than it will for me to update. :)**

**Now then to respond to you guys reviews.  
**

**BinksSaysRawr - Well I didn't exactly update soon unfortunately, however I totally agree that Kevin is a meanie, but fear not! Karma will get him. :)**

**MintLeafeon - I feel so bad for Ryoma, however whenever I am writing this story I can't help but smile. Why because I know the ending. And in the end the blonde brat will get what he deserves and Ryoma will end up happy.**

**o0violetphoenix0o - I certainly hope that you are still keeping an eye out for this chapter, sorry it took so long! I am so happy that you like the chapters that I'm writing, I can only hope that I can continue to do so. **

**NenePasciele - Haha, yea it is pretty amazing that he knew right off the bat. But I figured that there can't be that many golden eyed, greenish haired guys out there, so it would be a pretty unusual thing if there were more than one. I hope that you continue reading!**

**Fanfic Lover - I'm trying to make it so that the 5 don't seem like too big of douschebags while not seeming all heads over heels at the same time. Also thanks so much for the advice about reading out loud, I tried it, and hopefully it worked. Also boyo is something that Yukimura calls Ryoma in the anime and is something that I just find is fun to say. However, I think, after reviewing the anime, that Yukimura is saying boya. So I might end up changing it. I hope you continue reading my story and that I am able to keep the love realistic.  
**

**Hayama 4 - The sad thing is that you are probably right about that. :)**

**ayacchin-zephirus - Thank you so much for your review, and I really appreciate your viewpoint. I try to keep my characters at least somewhat in character, but I know that I don't always do a good job with it.**

**FranscoiseLaraLapis - Haha. I love getting reviews like yours because they always make me smile. I totally agree that Kevin is horrible! And while I do sympathize with Ryoma, I don't think I would mind being the center of Yukimura's and Fuji's attention. **

**IsabellaHawes- Thank you so much for your review! I really like your idea, and I may do something similar to that later on in the story! I hope you stick around to find out.**

**Seriously you guys are amazing! Anyways, the usual disclaimer. I do not own Prince of Tennis. Never have, and unfortunately never will seeing as they belong to Takeshi Konomi. Lucky dog. I do however own what I do with his character. *mischievous grin*  
**

**On to the story!**

* * *

When Ryoma woke up the next morning he was almost certain that he was dying. His head felt like someone had been hitting it with sledgehammers, his throat burned, his body ached, and his stomach felt wretched.

All in all, he felt like crap.

He figured that it had something to do with the fact that last night he had stayed in the shower long after the water had turned freezing. He just couldn't find it in him to pick himself up off the shower floor, and even if he had managed to do so, he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to. What was the point? If he got out, chances were that at some point in time he would run into Yukimura again, and its highly likely that the next time he'd bring creepy what's-his-face with him. And more likely than not the next time they saw him they would probably harass him with a lot of questions that he wouldn't want to answer because they were a bunch of busybodies that couldn't mind their own business. And that is something that he would rather not go through. He'd rather catch pneumonia.

He just couldn't fathom what was so fascinating about him. He knew that he was slightly above average looking, but usually his less than pleasant personality would chase off most people. Or at least those people who had any sense of self preservation. But looks alone shouldn't be enough to make these bunch of crazies stalk him on a regular basis. They hadn't known each other previously, therefore they had no background history with him. In fact until recently, they're paths hadn't even crossed. Yet, now their paths seem to cross all the time. Something that probably had to do with the fact that he was dealing with a couple of psychopathic stalkers.

Groaning quietly Ryoma rolled onto his side and proceeded to make his way off his bed. Leaning over, holding his stomach, he ambled his way over to the bathroom so that he could get a glass of cold water, to hopefully calm his clearly unhappy stomach. He also noticed when he looked into the mirror that a shower was in order. He looked like death froze over.

As he was getting dressed into comfy pajama bottoms after his shower and in the process of crawling back into bed so that he could fall into a blessed sleep, he heard knocking on the door. He seriously thought about ignoring the person, especially since it was around 8 in the morning and he had every right to be asleep, not to mention they couldn't possibly know that he was awake. However when the knocking didn't stop he decided that it would probably be best to see who it was. Though unlikely, it could be something important. And if it was one of his unwanted admirers he didn't have to open the door. He eventually made it to his destination and looked into the peephole, only to find a pair of dark navy eyes looking into his gold ones.

"Who is it?" He asked. He'd had enough of unwanted strangers wheedling their way into his life, and since the person standing outside his door was dressed in a deep purple shirt and designer jeans he felt that it was safe to assume that this person didn't work for the hotel. Which meant that he probably didn't want anything to do with the man, especially since he got a bad feeling in his gut just by looking at him. But he figured that he'd ask the guy's name anyways.

"Atobe Keigo. I'm the owner of this hotel. I need to speak to an Echizen Ryoma." The man on the other side of the door replied.

Baffled by what the owner could possibly want with him, especially at such an early hour, Ryoma opened the door just enough to stick his head out into the hallway. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

* * *

Atobe looked at the man in front of him. Well that wasn't entirely true, seeing as most of said person was obscured by the door. In reality all he could see was the head of the boy, since he hadn't bothered to actually come out into the hallway to talk, or invite him inside.

"As the owner of this establishment, it is my job to make sure that my tenants are well taken care of, and to make sure that all of their needs are met to the best of my abilities." Atobe looked at the unimpressed boy in front of him. Yukimura and Fuji were right, he was good looking.

Ryoma yawned. "Okay. You're point?"

"My point is that I would like to talk to you." Atobe smiled.

"Well the feeling is most definitely not mutual. Now it you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to bed." He didn't feel like dealing with this right now. All he wanted was his bed and a bottle of aspirin, especially since the room was starting to tilt. And since the man now known as Atobe Keigo didn't look like he was carrying aspirin on him, and he most certainly didn't look like a bed, he wasn't really interested.

"It really doesn't matter if the feeling isn't mutual. I own this hotel, and I could easily have you thrown out." Atobe's eyes narrowed as he took in the pale countenance of the boy in front of him. Ryoma didn't look well, and judging from the way that the boy was slightly swaying back and forth he figured that it was safe to assume that he felt as bad as he looked.

"Don't care. Shutting the door now." Ryoma made a move to close the door when he felt something blocking the door from closing. He looked down and glared. Atobe had his foot wedged in the doorway so that he couldn't close the door. "Seriously? Go away."

Atobe smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And I think you can. Even a monkey would be smart enough to know when they aren't welcome. I would hope that you have _at least_ that much intelligence." He grit his teeth as his world teetered dangerously. He _really_ needed to get back to bed.

Atobe's eyebrow's furrowed in concern. Ryoma was starting to look even worse than he had previously as he could see a greenish hue appear on the boy's skin and his swaying intensified. "I don't take kindly to being compared to a primate, however I'm not entirely sure it would be in your best interest for me to leave right now. You don't look too good."

"I'm fine. I just don't feel well from dealing with people that don't know when to_ leave me the hell alone_. You included. Now _leave_." He tried to look into the navy eyes before him and give them one of his trademark glares, however he wasn't entirely sure that it worked seeing as the person in front of him was nothing more than a blurry blob.

Atobe had to hand it to the kid, he had spunk and determination. However that wasn't going to get the boy better. He needed a doctor. And he had a private doctor back at the mansion. Atobe grinned. "I think it would be best if you saw a doctor. I have one back at my mansion if you would like to come with me."

"Hell no. I'm not going anywhere with yo-" Ryoma began, however he was cut short when everything in front of him spun out of control and he felt himself fall to the floor. The last thing he remembered was navy eyes looking at him in concern.

And then the world went black.

* * *

Atobe knelt down beside Ryoma and put a hand to his forehead. He frowned. The boy felt like an oven.

Taking out his cell phone, he quickly called for one of his drivers to come and pick him up. He needed to get the boy to a doctor, and fast.

Moving slowly, he gently picked up the younger boy and turned to make his way down to the lobby, however he was stopped when he heard an almost concerned sounding meow coming from the other side of the door. Swiping his master key card he entered Ryoma's apartment to find a very concerned looking cat looking up at him.

Laying Ryoma down on the couch he went in search of a cat carrier, or something to put the cat in. Maybe it would calm Ryoma down when he woke up to see his pet. Finding the cat carrier he but the animal inside. Setting the carrier down, he went to go check up on the golden eyed male.

The sight he saw was nearly enough to take his breath away. Ryoma was lying on the couch slightly curled into himself, with his hair splayed around him like a halo. His face was relaxed, without a trace of the unpleasant attitude that he had seen gracing his face. He looked so young and vulnerable.

Kneeling down Atobe moved some of the hair out of Ryoma's face, and smiled when Ryoma nuzzled the hand that he had pressed against his forehead. His cool hand must feel really good against the heated flesh.

Feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate, he sighed and answered it. Apparently the car was downstairs waiting for him. Stealing one last glance at the sleeping beauty he got up to go downstairs. He needed help to carry both the cat and the sleeping boy.

* * *

Yukimura looked down at the red faced boy that was currently lying in the middle of a very large, very purple bed. Surrounded by a plush comforter and fluffy pillows the boy was being practically swallowed by the bedding. He sighed and sat down next to the boy. Just what on god's green earth had happened to him. What was with all the bruises? And why did he seem so distant, almost to the point of being scared? Sure him and Fuji were a bit eccentric and forceful at times, but for the most part it was all in good fun. They would never actually force the boy to do anything. They simply wanted to woo and play with him. Not harm him.

He sighed again. Somehow things felt like they were going to get complicated. But looking down at the sleeping boy, he couldn't find it in himself to really care.

"He looks really small all alone in that bed doesn't he." Yukimura turned, slightly shocked to see his other lovers in the doorway. He had been in the room alone with the Ryoma for most of the morning, after all he was the one responsible for wanting to bring bratty boy into the mansion. After what had happened the previous night he had convinced Atobe to go and get the boy from the hotel. He knew that Ryoma wouldn't have opened the door for him or Fuji, and since Atobe owned half of the businesses in Tokyo, including the hotel that Ryoma was staying at, he would be the one that would have the most influence in getting the boy here. After all no one said no to Atobe Keigo.

"He does. Looking at him now it seems almost unfathomable that he's such a brat." Yukimura said as he turned back to said boy. He heard movement and knew that his boyfriends had come into the room and sat down when he felt the bed sink with the added weight.

"So this is Ryoma?" Tezuka asked. This being the first time seeing the boy he was slightly in awe. He had tried picturing what he could look like, however the real thing was so much better than what he had come up with.

"Ahh. You should consider yourself lucky. The first time you see him he is sleeping and behaving, unlike Syuu, Sei, and myself." Atobe said, smirking at the brunette stoic.

"He was perfectly fine when I met him, although to my credit he had no idea who I was." Sanada said looking at the boy surrounded by purple. He stood up and moved closer, resting a hand on Ryoma's forehead. His fever was still really high. "We should probably wake him up so that he can take his medicine some time soon. We don't want him getting any worse."

"I think we should let him sleep a little while longer. He looks way too peaceful to wake up. Plus once he's awake I highly doubt that he'll just lay there and let us baby him." Yukimura said, taking one of Ryoma's hands in his. He smiled fondly when he noticed how much bigger his hands were than Ryoma's. They were small and feminine, yet callused. The boy must play some kind of sport.

Fuji moved to the other side of the bed and took Ryoma's other hand in his. "Saa, that's true. But if that's the case, and he get's to be too much trouble, we could always tie him down." Fuji opened his eyes, a mischievous glint appearing there. Tying up Ryoma didn't sound like a bad idea.

Yukimura laughed quietly. "Somehow I don't think Ryoma here would take kindly to that Syuu-chan."

"Probably not, but it would certainly be interesting." Fuji smiled, his eyes sliding closed once more.

The two stoics shared a look at the exchange between the sadists. Sometimes the topics of their conversations was almost too much for them to bear. However that was also part of the reason that they loved the two troublemakers so much. Life would be nowhere near as interesting if they weren't around.

Sanada cleared his throat. "Not that this topic isn't fascinating, but I think we should let him sleep. If he were to wake up right now, I'm sure he would be shocked to find himself not only in a strange place, but with himself surrounded by a bunch of strangers gawking at him."

"Now that's mean Gen-chan. I would hardly call Syuu-chan and myself strangers to Ryoma. Wouldn't you agree Syuu?" Yukimura said, feigned offense in evident in his voice.

"I would. I mean after all me and Sei-chan have introduced ourselves to Ryoma before. I'd say that we are at least acquaintances." Fuji said, smiling brightly.

Tezuka sighed and mumbled. "I think he would freak out even more if he woke up and you two were here."

"Mitsu-chan, did you say something?" Fuji asked, opening his eyes slightly, the same smile plastered on his face, yet there was a definite predatory feel about it.

"Nothing at all. I just don't think that you should let your guard down. I mean we wouldn't want a repeat of last time you and Sei double teamed the boy." Tezuka replied.

Atobe, who had been rather quiet for a while said, "Ore-sama thinks that we should leave the brat to sleep for a while. The more he sleeps, the less worrying I will have to do about my mansion being demolished when he comes to."

"I don't like the thought of leaving him by himself though. If he wakes up and freaks out when he realizes that he has no idea where he is, then he may try to run off by himself. And he is by no means in any condition to do that." Yukimura said, looking at his lover's, almost pouting. He didn't want to leave the boy by himself. He wanted to look over him again and make sure that he was okay. Those bruises from the other night looked painful enough, and now on top of that the boy was sick. It was obvious to him that Ryoma needed someone to watch over him.

Fuji nodded in agreement.

"Fine. But I don't think it's a good idea to leave you and Syuu in here with him. We want him to _not_ go psycho when he wakes up, and I think that he has made it abundantly clear that he is not too fond of the two of you." Atobe met the two sadists eyes. He knew that he was probably going to have hell to pay later, but he stood firm. "I think Mitsu should stay in here and look after him."

Tezuka sighed again. Great. He felt heated stares from Fuji and Yukimura, but he could see the logic in what Atobe was saying. After all he was the only one that had no prior history with the sleeping beauty. Maybe Ryoma would be more relaxed around someone with whom he had no previous experience with. "I agree with Keigo. I think I should look after him.

Atobe smirked, and Gen nodded his head in approval. Tezuka was probably the best one suited for the job. He wouldn't harass Ryoma with unnecessary questions, but would ask just enough to find out what the situation really was.

Fuji and Yukimura frowned, but they knew that it was unlikely that they would get their way this time around. And while they hated it, they could see why their lovers thought the way they did. Sighing they hung their head in defeat and made a move to get off the bed. Both letting go of Ryoma's hands they made their way to the door, casting one last look before they grabbed the door handle to leave the room. However they stopped when a groan of pain and a rustle of sheets was heard.

Turning around slowly the gasped quietly when they saw golden, groggy eyes looking at them.

* * *

Ryoma drifted in and out of consciousness. He heard voices. Most of them sounded vaguely familiar, but he was having trouble putting names with faces. His head and body felt heavy, and he hurt all over. However, he felt warm and otherwise comfortable. Wherever he was he didn't mind staying there. Allowing his mind to drift, the noticed that his hands were unnaturally warmer than the rest of his body, and that they were enveloped in something. Gloves? Had he put on gloves at some point in time? He didn't remember doing so.

When the warmth suddenly left his hands, it finally hit him that he wasn't alone in this room. Which isn't right because he should be in hotel room right now. Alone. With the door locked and Karupin curled into his side. Karupin? Where was Karupin. He hasn't fed her today. Groaning he rolled over onto his side and blindly pushed himself up into a half sitting position. Good grief did his body hurt. He slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids still heavy from sleep. He looked around the room to find himself with five other men in the room. They gasped when their eyes met, and he immediately went on alert.

_Why_was he in a room that he didn't recognize with five men staring at him?

_Where_ was he?

_Where_ was Karupin?

_What _was going on?

He looked at the group of men that had been on there way out the room, as well as the one that had settled himself in a chair to the left of him. All of them were looking at him.

His eyes narrowed as recognition flashed in his eyes. He was in strange room with his stalkers, as well as the manager from that restaurant and the owner of the hotel that had been harassing him. _What the hell_ was going on.

"Where the fuck am I? And what the fuck are you psycho's doing here?" He snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again I'm sorry that it took so long to post it! Please read and review, if you have any suggestions I will try to incorporate them if I think they will be beneficial to the story! Compliments and criticisms are welcome, however all flames will be used to burn my old algebra binder. Seriously I hate math. :)**

**Peace. Love. Tacos. Yaoi.  
**

**Love,**

**TheSnarkyAuthor.  
**


	6. Don't touch me

**A/N: Oh hello there my lovelies. I have written another chapter for you guys, and I must say that this one was actually fairly easy for me to write. Now then, whether that is a good thing or a bad thing I have no idea. Not much has changed since the last time I posted, so I'll keep this author's note fairly short. I'm sure y'all are just devastated by that right? I shall now respond to reviews. :)**

**MintLeafeon - Ahaha. You seem to know me so well. Life would be so boring if Ryoma didn't make a scene. I hope you like the chapter!**

**FranscoiseLaraLapis- I absolutely dreaded writing the group meeting scene for a while. I just couldn't think of how to go about it in a non lame way. I absolutely love writing Ryoma's reactions. They're just so much fun. He's so cheeky. I'm glad that you like my story so much, and I hope that I can continue to keep it interesting. **

**WhitewingsFlutter- Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you like my story so much. This chapter isn't really an explanation chapter, however it should be coming up soon..ish. Just keep reading! I'll get there eventually!**

**chibitomodachi - Sick Ryoma is one of my favorite Ryoma's. He's so stinkin' cute! :)  
**

**animelover4ever69 - Yea... He's not to happy in the situation he's in.. Haha. I hope you continue to read!**

**Hayama 4 - Something which I am very glad that I am able to do. :D**

**Haruyuki - Haha. Ryoma's life is all sorts of messed up. You'll see a little more of the after effects of all of the trauma that he's gone through in this chapter. He is traumatized, I assure you. He's just been in massive denial. But it's starting to catch up to him. I'm glad you like my story so much, and I hope that you continue to read.  
**

**Darkbalsara - I glad like it so much! I'll try to keep it interesting so that it stays that way!**

**Twilight Emo Wind Goddess - Yea. Ryoma's pretty much a bad ass not gonna lie. :)  
**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I grin for days after reading some of the stuff you guys put. :)  
**

**Now then the disclaimer. I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. However, if I did it would have waaaaay more yaoi. I do own what I do with the characters though. :)  
**

**Now on with the show!  
**

* * *

"Where the fuck am I? And what the fuck are you psycho's doing here?" He snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

"Now, now Ryoma-chan is that any way to thank us?" Yukimura said, approaching the bed slowly. Stopping at the side of the bed, he placed his hands on his hips. "I mean Kei-chan went through an awful lot of trouble to get you here, the least you could do is thank him."

Gold eyes met violet ones. "Thank him. You think I should _thank_ him." An accusatory finger was pointed at the silver haired man. "I want to _kill_ him. This is _kidnapping_, and _so help me_ when I get out of here I _will_ call the police." Ryoma said, voice lowered threateningly.

"Ore-sama does not take kindly to your attitude, brat. Besides, calling the police would be pointless, seeing as my family is one of the major sources of funding for the police department." Atobe smirked as he lifted his head haughtily.

The show of arrogance made Ryoma bristle.

"Saa, that's true. You can't do anything in this situation Ryoma-chan. It's probably best if you just comply. Also it's not a very nice thing to say that you want to kill someone, especially since we were only trying to help." Fuji came up to the bed to stand next to Yukimura. "Besides even if it would work you wouldn't follow through."

Ryoma made a move to get off the bed, but was stopped by strong hands on his shoulders. Turning to the person who dared to hold him back, his eyes fell on chocolate brown ones. Practically spitting at the brown eyed brunette as he spoke through gritted teeth,"_Let go_ of me. Who the hell are you?" Not even waiting for a response he shrugged the hand off and turned back to turned back to his stalkers. "Like hell I'm going to comply with you bunch of psychopathic stalkers! Why should I be nice to you? You all have done nothing but make my life even worse than it already was. You _stalk_ me, _sexually_ _harass_ me, and now you've even gone so far as to _kidnap_ me. Yet you think, in that highly delusional and convoluted mind of yours, that I should be thankful?! News flash I'm not! And what the fuck makes you think that I wouldn't follow through?"

Fuji chuckled and Ryoma lunged, however yet again his attempt was proven futile when the same hands held him back. Ryoma spun around to face the only unknown person in the room, who was proving to be rather infuriating. "Seriously. Who are you?" Ryoma asked, eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a fierce snarl. His eyebrow twitched in frustration when the man didn't answer him, and instead gave him a once over.

He muttered a string of curses under his breath as he _tried_ to calm himself. However, it was proving to be useless seeing as the annoying stalkers were standing over him looking like the were watching their favorite TV show instead of harassing an 18 year old.

"Mitsu, it might make him feel a bit better if you introduced yourself instead of just staring at the boy." Atobe moved to stand by Tezuka, resting a hand on said man's shoulder. The brunette looked at the silver haired man and nodded slightly. Sighing, he turned to face Ryoma.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. It's nice to meet you." Said Tezuka bowing slightly.

Ryoma scoffed. "I would introduce my self and say that the pleasure is all mine, except it's not. Not to mention that I get the distinct feeling that you already know who I am." Looking around the room for an escape route he noticed that one of the people that had been in the room was now missing. The restaurant manager. Great. Now where on earth did he go.

Tezuka gave him a questioning look. "I may already know who you are, but it's still rude to not introduce yourself when you meet somebody new."

"Are you seriously going to lecture_ me_ on etiquette? _You bunch_ of psycho's are holding me in some unknown place against my will, and you call_ me_ rude? What is _**wrong**_ with you people? Did your mother drop you on your head or something?!" Ryoma said, his voice getting progressively louder. He felt like crap, he wasn't in the mood to put up with this damn it!

Sitting down on the bed next to Ryoma, Yukimura grabbed the golden eyed boy by the chin, forcing Ryoma to face him. "Would you calm down? We aren't going to do anything to you?"

Completely ignoring what Yukimura was saying to him Ryoma smacked the blunette's hand away. "Touch me again, and you'll have a nub where your hand used to be."

Sighing in both amusement and exasperation Yukimura looked at Fuji. "Maybe we really should have tied him up. He doesn't seem to want to cooperate with us very much."

"I could still go get the rope, it's in my room." Fuji said, grinning widely.

"Don't you even think about it. I might be sick, but don't you dare think that I will just sit here and let you tie me up like some pansy." Ryoma broke into the conversation, tone icy.

Fuji sat down in front of Ryoma, hands on either side of the smaller male's hips, and leaned forward until his face was mere inches from the boy's. Slowly opening his eyes, cerulean blue eyes filled with both lust and humor met gold. "It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't put up a fight." Fuji's tone turned deeper and huskier. "I always liked it rough." Fuji winked.

"Goody for you. However, I think I've said this before but I'm not interested. I'm straight. Go find some other poor, helpless soul to torture." Said Ryoma. Putting his hands on the older male's shoulders and shoved hard. Much to his disappointment though, Fuji didn't move much, if at all. Frowning, he made a move to try again, only to have his hands captured and pinned to the head board.

Ryoma glared at the Tezuka and tried to yank his hands free. Unfortunately though, Tezuka was both bigger and stronger than the frantically squirming Ryoma, thus making it impossible for the boy to escape.

"So Ryoma, are you admitting that you yourself are helpless? If so that makes things a lot easier for us." Atobe smirked leaning over Tezuka to push some of Ryoma's bangs out of his eyes. He quickly pulled back though whenever the restrained brat made an attempt to bite his hand. Navy eyes narrowed half in amusement, half in irritation, from not being able to do what he wanted. "Haven't you ever been told not to bite the hand that feeds you?"

Ryoma scoffed. "First off you aren't holding food. Second off, even if your hand was holding food, I would rather starve than to accept it. And no I'm not helpless. Far from it. I don't need you or anybody to take care of me. I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Saa, Ryoma that's not a very nice thing to say. Surely you wouldn't rather starve than to accept food from us." Fuji leaned forward again, close enough for his breath to ghost over Ryoma's face. "And it judging from the situation your in, I'm not entirely sure that you can handle yourself. I mean look where it's gotten you. In the home of a bunch of 'psychopathic stalkers' as you so nicely put it."

"I swear if you don't get your creepy self out of my face, you will be sorry." Ryoma practically hissed. "And don't even pretend that I got here under normal circumstances. I was unconscious and in my hotel room when I was kidnapped. If I had been awake, it would have been an entirely different story."

"Oh and I suppose that you also weren't awake when you got all those bruises. Why don't you just admit that you aren't able to take care of yourself that well. I mean how else do you explain your current situation?" Yukimura asked, laying a hand on Ryoma's stomach, gently rubbing in circles, wishing that he could make the bruises that were left concealed under the t shirt disappear.

Ryoma watched the hand on his stomach like it was go to suddenly sprout wings. It actually felt good having his stomach rubbed. He was sick after all, and the motion was making his stomach hurt less. Not to mention is was something that his mom used to do when he was little and upset. It was comforting and it made him slightly more mellow. Not that he would ever admit that. No chance in hell. "Shut up. You don't know a damn thing about me. All your interested in is this sick game that you're playing, and guess what? I'm done. All of this is stupid." Said Ryoma. "I just want to go home." He added quietly.

"And we just want to help you. However, you seem hellbent on keeping us away. Why is that?" Said Fuji, backing up just a little so that he could fully watch Ryoma. His eyes had softened slightly when Yukimura had started rubbing his stomach. Why was that?

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ryoma sighed. He was getting sleepy. He wanted sleep. Yet these annoying stalkers wouldn't leave him alone. His arms were starting to hurt from being held to the headboard for so long. He tried tugging on them again and was relieved when they were released. Stretching his arms in front of him he stifled a yawn.

"It looks like the brat is sleepy. Ahn." Said Atobe. Putting his hand on Ryoma's head he ruffled the greenish strands. "You should sleep. Gen will be back from the store soon with the groceries. We'll wake you when the food is done."

Turning to leave, Atobe motioned for the others to follow him out of the room. Leaning over the quickly fading boy, Yukimura placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well. And don't even think about trying to leave. The only way out is through that door, and the only way from there is to follow the hallway that will lead into the living room, which is where we will be."

"If I wasn't so tired right now I would punch you." Ryoma mumbled.

"Ahh. I'm sure you would. Unfortunately your going to have to wait a bit to do that." Said Yukimura turning to follow his lovers out the bedroom door.

* * *

Closing the door behind him Yukimura looked at his boyfriends. "Do you think we should lock the door? If he wakes up anytime soon he might try to make a run for it."

"No, I think it'll be fine." Said Tezuka, casting a glance at the closed door behind them. He thought that the boy would never be quiet. He needed aspirin.

"I agree with Mitsu-chan. He seemed to become slightly more mellow once Sei-chan started rubbing his stomach." Said Fuji. Looking at Yukimura, he grinned. "Besides, we can always tie him up if he does try to escape."

"I know, I just worry." Smiling warmly at Fuji, Yukimura said. "You guys haven't seen the bruises yet. They're terrible."

"He'll be fine. He's probably passed out by now." Fuji says, swinging an arm around Yukimura's neck. "Let's go find something to eat. We'll check on him later."

"Ore-sama agrees. Besides, if he's asleep it means that my mansion is safe a while longer." Atobe says, casting a slightly worried glance at the closed door. If the boy on the other side wakes up, who knows what he will do.

"What are you guys doing out in the hallway? I thought for sure that all of you would still be in the room." Everybody turned their heads to see Sanada coming down the hallway towards them. "I already started the soup. It should be done shortly.

Yukimura went up to the new arrival and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It took you long enough Gen-chan. You missed all the excitement."

"Well everyone looks like they're still in one piece, so that's good. What happened while I was gone?" Sanada said, scanning over his boyfriends while he awaited a response. He wanted to make sure that they were okay. He did, after all, leave them with someone who not only didn't like them, but was also violent.

"Saa, I think he's starting to warm up to us. He only tried attack me once." Fuji said, smiling brightly.

"And he would have succeeded too, if I hadn't held him back." Tezuka said sighing. "Are you sure you want to bring him into this relationship. He seems like he's going to be a lot of trouble. He doesn't even like u–" Tezuka stopped when he saw the looks on the two sadists faces. Apparently they wanted the boy in the relationship.

"Miiitsu-chan." Yukimura said, smiling sweetly. "I know that you weren't trying to convince us to give up on Ryoma-chan. Riiight."

"I wasn't doing anything. I was just making sure that you were sure about this." Tezuka let out a sigh. Why did life have to make him fall in love with two scary people.

"Well, we're sure. Aren't we Syuu-chan?" Yukimura said, looking at Fuji expectantly.

"Saa, that we are Sei-chan. That we are." Fuji said looking from Yukimura to Tezuka. "Besides Mitsu-chan, don't act like you weren't interested in the boy to. I think we all saw you gawking at him."

A very slight blush painted Tezuka's cheeks. "I wasn't gawking."

"Sure you weren't Mitsu." Atobe laughed. "You were practically drooling."

"I was not." Said Tezuka, an expression reminiscent of a pout gracing his face.

"Nobody blames you Mitsu-chan. Ryoma-chan is as good looking as his mouth is smart." Yukimura grinned, trying to hold back is laugh. As stoic as Tezuka was, he got flustered fairly easily if he's picked on. How cute.

Tezuka was about to retort, when loud, pained moans could be heard in room behind them.

All heads turned to stare at the door, joking long forgotten as they tried to decide whether or not they should go in and wake the boy up or not. When the moans turned to screams however, they threw open the door.

* * *

"**Get off me! Get off me! Get off me! Get off me! It hurts!**" Ryoma was screaming, and obviously panicked.

Ryoma, still asleep, was thrashing around under the covers, making them a jumbled mess. Running to the bed, they faltered slightly when they saw the state that the boy was in. Sweat – and maybe even tears – were soaking the sheets. The normally slightly tanned skin, was ghostly white, while his breathing was ragged and harsh, coming out in huffs. Small feminine hands were gripping the bed sheets as if his life depended on it; the purple comforter looked almost as if it had taken on a life of it's own as it was thrown to and fro. Snapping out of their daze the group of five decided to try and restrain the panicked teen.

Once Sanada and Tezuka reached the bed, they yanked the comforter and sheets away from the Ryoma so that they would have easier access to him. Once that was finished, each grabbed an arm, successfully pinning Ryoma's upper half to the bed. Yukimura had jumped on top of Ryoma, straddling him, so that Ryoma's torso was made immobile. Meanwhile Fuji and Atobe were trying to hold down the flailing legs. Once they got him to where he more or less couldn't move Yukimura leaned forward place a hand on Ryoma's cheek. It was wet and hot. Apparently the fever was coming back full force.

"Ryoma, wake up. Everything's fine. You're okay. No one's hurting you. We won't let anyone hurt you." Yukimura cooed, but the boy underneath him wouldn't quiet.

"It hurts, it hurts! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Ryoma was openly sobbing. It was obvious that Ryoma was scared, he was trembling and crying. "Don't touch me! Please listen to me!" Ryoma jerked his head back and forth trying to evade the hand that Yukimura had placed on his cheek.

"Listen to me Ryoma. You're safe. Nobody's going to hurt you, it's okay for you to wake up. It's all just a bad dream." Yukimura tried to soothe him again, running a hand through damp, dark green locks. This time the results were a little better. The trembling wasn't quite as intense, and the sobs had turned into whimpers.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Ryoma whispered brokenly, tears streaming down his face. He hadn't gained consciousness yet, so it was obvious that he was still asleep.

"What do you think he's talking about?" Fuji asked quietly. Gently patting his leg, he was trying in his own way to calm the obviously frightened and confused Ryoma. He didn't like seeing the usually feisty boy like this. It didn't suit him.

Yukimura shifted his body so that he could face Fuji a bit more. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with all the bruises that he has." He wished that he knew what was wrong with Ryoma, but that's not something that he's going to be able to find out until Ryoma decides that he is ready to trust them. Lord only knows how long that will take.

The whimpers started getting louder again, causing Yukimura to immediately go back to attempting to soothe the sleeping boy. Turning to Sanada, the blunette said "Gen-chan do you think that you could go get me a wet cloth. His face is soaked with sweat, and his fevers come back."

Letting go of his hold on Ryoma, Gen nodded, and left to go get the rag. By the time he came back Ryoma had almost completely stopped trembling, and didn't look anywhere near as distressed as he had. "Here you go Sei." He said as he handed his boyfriend the damp rag.

"Thanks Gen-chan." Said Yukimura, sending Sanada a warm smile. Taking the rag from him, he immediately set to work wiping the sweat from Ryoma, all the while mumbling soothing words to the still troubled boy.

Slowly the level of restraint that was used lessened, as Ryoma calmed down. Finally the only one left restraining Ryoma was Yukimura, who was still on top of the him. Deciding that it was safe for him to get up now that Ryoma was sleeping peacefully again, Yukimura made his way off the bed, carefully so as not to wake the now peacefully sleeping teen. Turning to face Ryoma again, Yukimura cradled the sleeping boy's face in his hand and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

Straightening up, Yukimura's eyes met sleep glazed gold.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Nothing love. Go back to sleep." Yukimura said willing the boy to take his advice. Ryoma looked absolutely exhausted, and needed sleep.

"Whatever, you psycho. Don't touch me." Ryoma mumbled sleep overpowering him and dragging him into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for chapter 6! I hope y'all liked it. If you have any suggestions for the story either PM me or review. If I think that it will add to the story, I might use them.  
**

**Please read and review! Do it! Give in to peer pressure! Compliments and criticisms are welcome, however flames will be ignored.  
**

**Signing off,  
**

**Peace. Love. Tacos. Yaoi.  
**

**TheSnarkyAuthor  
**


	7. The Great Escape

**A/N: Why hello there my lovely readers. I once again, have another chapter for you. To make up for the lateness, I made it longer than most of my other chapters. I hope you forgive me. However, since I am on break from college now, I should be able to update more quickly. At least I hope I will. :)**

**Due to the amount of reviews I had, I don't think I'll be able to respond to all of them, not that you really mind I'm sure. However, I will say that I love each and everyone of you guys so much, that I could barf baby porcupines. And that, my friends is the highest compliment that you could ever receive. :)  
**

**Also, I am currently working on another fanfic. It's for D. Grayman. It's Laven. And it'll be super cute. So if you're into that fandom keep an eye out for it. I haven't thought of a title for it yet, but I'll probably post it sometime soon. And yes. I am shamelessly promoting myself.  
**

**The usual disclaimer. I don't own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. I would however love to own the wonderful bishies. But, alas, I do not.  
**

**And on with the story.  
**

* * *

Golden eyes looked around the bedroom cautiously, relaxing when they saw that none of the kidnappers were in the room with him. Grinning to himself, he decided to take this rare opportunity for granted and to try to make a run for it. Getting out of bed as quietly as possible, he attempted to untangle himself from the mass of purple sheets. Apparently the bedding had other plans. Letting out a huff of frustration he yanked at the obstinate bed sheets that clung to his legs. It was almost like the damn thing was mocking him. With a grunt, and a final tug, he managed to unwind the irritating fabric and made his way to the closed door. Slowly opening it, he grimaced when he heard voices coming from down the hall. He most definitely did not want to get caught. Shutting the door he made his way over to the large window on the other side of the room. He needed to find a way out, and it was either now or never.

The view looked like something out of a calendar. It was a huge garden that seemingly contained every flower known to man. There were fountains and streams across the lawn, weaving intricate patterns into the terrain. It was truly breath taking, however the view didn't interest Ryoma in the least. What did interest him was the rather fluffy looking hedge beneath him, a view that was worth a hundred calendar worthy views in his opinion. Seeing no other viable escape options, he came to the conclusion that the ground wasn't _that_ far away. Besides, it had to be safer than staying here.

Holding his breath he opened the window slowly, praying that it would open silently. He let out a heavy sigh when the window slid upward effortlessly and without a sound. Casting one last glance at the door to make sure that it was still shut and secure he gripped the windowsill tightly and threw a leg over. Straightening out his arms and locking his elbows he put all his weight onto his arms and lifted his leg carefully and moved it to the other side of the window. Shakily, he lowered himself until he was dangling from the window, his feet mere inches from the hedge below. Bracing himself for the impact, he let go of the sill and fell into the hedge. Unfortunately the hedge wasn't as fluffy as he had hoped. He was sure that he had just gained a couple of new bruises, however it was a small price to pay for the freedom that he had just earned.

* * *

Sanada's eyes glanced down at the bowl of soup that he was carrying and back up to the solid door in front of him. On the other side of that door was a very fiery, albeit troubled, boy. And said boy wasn't something that Sanada was sure he could handle. Sure he was used to troublesome people, two of his lovers' after all were Fuji and Yukimura, the epitome of trouble. Ryoma's 'trouble' was far different from that of his prankster boyfriends though. Something had happened to him, and that something could be something that could possibly change the fivesome's relationship forever. And that in and of itself was scary.

Sighing, he decided that he couldn't avoid the inevitable forever and knocked on the door that separated him from Ryoma. He waited for a response, but none ever came. Knocking a little louder in case the teen was sleeping, he again waited for some sign that he was heard. Again he was met with silence. "Ryoma? Are you still alive in there?" Nothing. Not a sound came from the other side of the door. Maybe the brat was just a really heavy sleeper.

"Ryoma, food's rea– ?" Opening the door, Sanada entered the bedroom expecting to come face to face with the sleeping teen. This was apparently not meant to be however, since when he opened the door Ryoma was not in his bed. In fact, upon further inspection, the boy didn't even appear to be in the room. His face losing some of it's color, he set the bowl down on the nightstand and hurriedly checked the room. Finding the bathroom, closet, and even under the bed vacant,his eyes widened as they fell upon the open window. Surely the boy hadn't jumped from the second story. His fears were confirmed after he rushed to the window to find a flattened hedge sitting beneath the window, and the retreating figure of Ryoma trying to 'sneakily' make his way through the maze of Atobe's garden.

'Shit, Fuji and Yukimura aren't going to be happy about this.' Sanada hurriedly pulled out his cell phone and called down stairs to Atobe's phone, since it would be faster than running to them. "Kei, we seem to have a situation." Taking a deep breath he uttered the words that were sure to cause a commotion to break out. "Ryoma's not in his room." A pause. "He escaped."

* * *

Freedom his ass. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this place?

Hunched over so that nobody could see him behind the shrubbery, Ryoma made his way through the massive garden. Seriously. This place was huge. It may have looked big from the window, but that was nothing compared to how it actually was. He had literally been searching for an exit to this blasted place for ten minutes, and was still no closer to getting out. After he had tried and failed at scaling the intimidating black fence that bordered the garden, he had given up and decided to look for either a gate or an opening in the fence. There was no way that the fence didn't have one of those.

He wanted out of this place, this nightmare, and his patience for the situation that he was in was quickly running out. His back hurt from him being hunched over for so long, he still hand remnants of a headache from the fever that he'd had mere hours ago, and he was in a place that not only he didn't ask to be in, but that he also didn't want to be in. He wanted to be back at the hotel with Karupin and a can of ponta. _Not _here, in a garden the size of a small island, hunting for a way out. Call him crazy, but that's not _exactly_ how he wanted to spend his day.

"–ma!" The teen went on high alert almost instantly at the sound of someone shouting, what could only be his name. He had wasted too much time looking for a way out of this confusing as hell place, and now he was going to be caught and locked up like a runaway dog. He was going to be found. There was no way that he wasn't going to be. The creeps knew their way around their place a lot better than he did, and with five of them and only one of him, he was outnumbered.

"Ryoma!" _Shit. _They, or at least one of them, were getting closer. Peeking over the rose bush that he was currently hiding behind, he looked around frantically for a better place to hide. He would have sighed in relief at the sight of the huge oak tree about a hundred yards in front of him, if he wasn't so worried about being heard.

Crouching down and getting as close to the ground as physically possible, he slowly slunk his way over to the tree. Trying to morph himself into the tree he pressed himself against it closely, the feel of the bark digging into his skin painful, but he was to preoccupied with trying to be part of the scenery to notice. Carefully, he peered around the trunk, trying to make sure that the coast was clear. Sighing in relief, when he saw nobody, he relaxed against the tree, and softly let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he'd been holding.

"Ryoma! Where are you?" He tensed. They were close. They were really close. So close that he could hear the sound of twig's snapping as they walked. What the hell was he supposed to do? He didn't even have time to climb the tree like he had intended to, if he did, they were sure to hear him. There was no way out. He was trapped, like a rat in a cage, with no place to go. He had two choices. The first was that he could scale the tree in front of him and pray to a higher being that he wasn't heard, though that was unlikely. The second being he could make a run for it and hope that he either found a good hiding place or a way out before they caught him.

But which should he choose? He was running out of time. It was now or never. Without a second thought he shoved himself away from the safety of the tree and blindly took off, having no idea where he was going.

"Look! There he goes!"

The sound of footsteps running after him resounded in his ears, along with the sound of his heartbeat. He was fast and he was smaller than they were. He was sure that even if they did try to catch him that he would be able to dodge them. That was one of the better things about being short, it was easier to hide and evade people. However, being short also had downsides, one of those being that his legs weren't as long as those chasing him. Something that was made very clear when he felt an impact right before he was tackled to the ground.

Twisting around to face his attacker Ryoma met the eyes of, if he remembered correctly, Tezuka. "_Get. Off. Me. Now._" Said Ryoma through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed in clear annoyance. With Tezuka basically sitting on his torso he couldn't get up. He made a move to shove the man off of him, but his attempt was quickly foiled when Tezuka pinned his arms to the ground above his head. He struggled to get his hands loose, and snarled when more pressure was applied to his wrists in warning.

Fuji grinned, blue eyes alight with humor, and glanced at Yukimura. "Looky what Mitsu-chan caught Sei-chan. We seemed to have found a feral Ryo-chan."

"Feral indeed. What should we do with him Syuu-chan?" Yukimura's eyes met Fuji's. Glancing back at the boy who was currently glaring at them with enough heat that they should have burst into flames, he smirked. "So boya, just what were you hoping to accomplish here." He walked over to the currently trapped teen and knelt down by his head. "I know you wouldn't be trying to run away from us. That would _never _happen right?" Sarcasm danced in the blunette's eyes, but they were only met with a cold, golden glare. The gaze that had previously been hot enough to set fire to anything that was caught in their sights, was now could enough to freeze hell a hundred times over. The sudden change almost made the blunette shiver. Almost.

"Let me go." Ryoma said, his voice almost devoid of emotion. "I want to go home."

"What home? You can't mean back to that hotel? You couldn't possibly want to stay in that dingy hotel more than you would want to stay at Ore-sama's mansion. Ahn." Atobe said, arrogance coloring his voice. "Ore-sama's place is a thousand times better than that hotel."

"I don't care. I want to leave, and you can't keep me here. How many times do I have to tell you? This, keeping me here against my will, is kidnapping. So just let me go, and let me do whatever the hell I want." Gold eyes met the navy with a hard glare. "Besides even a 'dingy hotel' is paradise compared to staying here with people gawking at me, unable to keep their filthy hands to themselves." Almost as if to emphasize his words, he gave his arms a hard tug, trying to get them free from the annoying man above him.

Atobe scoffed. "As if a hotel could be better than my place. What does that hotel have that I don't?"

"Karupin. My belongings. It's devoid of you lot. I have privacy. I can leave whenever I want. Should I continue? There are at least a hundred other things." Ryoma said, his voice filling with venom as it got progressively louder. "It may not be a lot, but it's my home. Don't you dare pretend like you understand. You're nothing more than a spoiled rich kid that rides on daddy's coattails."

Atobe's eyes narrowed at the obvious insult."What would you know about me brat? Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I have it easy. I have to live up to people's expectations. Unlike you. You could do anything. But because I'm an Atobe, I automatically have to take over the family business." He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Who's Karupin?"

"What's it to you?" Ryoma asked, obviously annoyed.

"Just answer the question. Is Karupin a pet or person?"

"Family." Golden eyes turned away from Atobe. In a soft voice filled with obvious affection he said "Karupin is family."

"Karupin wouldn't happen to be a cat would she? A Himalayan cat by chance?" Yukimura eyed the boy with curiosity as he spoke. The attitude change was quite cute. He smiled when the boy's eyes grew wide and met his with obvious confusion.

Both curious and confused, Ryoma wanted answers."She is. How would you know that?"

Yukimura smiled. "Because she is currently in the house sleeping on the couch."

"Why is she here instead of at the hotel? Is she okay? Has she been fed? Why is she here?" Ryoma looked at Yukimura expectant of answers, but it was Atobe who responded.

"As I was about to bring you here after you collapsed, I heard meowing coming from the hotel room. Not wanting to leave her there alone, I brought her with me." Atobe smirked. "And yes, to answer your question she is perfectly fine and has been fed."

Ryoma looked at Atobe and then looked away. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Fuji laughed. "Saying that to us must have tasted terrible right? I mean after all we are the bad guys in this situation."

"Shut up. Believe me. I won't say it again. Ever." Gold and cerulean clashed. "Now that I've said my thanks will you let me up so I can get my cat and leave this hell hole."

"And the notorious attitude is back. You really should be more thankful towards us. We took care of you while you were sick and looked after your cat." Sanada, who had been observing everything that was going on, finally stepped in.

"I am thankful for the treatment you gave Karupin. Don't expect more than that though. I've been held against my will and am in a situation that I'd rather not be in." Ryoma said, resuming his previous attempts to get free. He huffed in annoyance. "Seriously. You're heavy and it's making it hard to breathe." He glared for the umpteenth time at the person in front of above him, who looked back at him blandly.

"Sorry for being heavy, but if I get up your going to run away again. And then we're going to have to chase you down and this entire process is going to repeat. So no thank you. I'll stay where I'm at." Tezuka stated, inwardly holding back a smirk at the unintentional cute looking pout that crossed Ryoma's face.

"If you were really sorry you'd let me go." Ryoma said.

"Not happening."

Sanada looked at the boy being pinned by Tezuka. Why did this boy struggle so much?"Why don't you just relax and enjoy staying here? Here you get good food, a comfortable bed, and you don't have to worry about paying rent to stay here."

"I'll pass. As soon as I find a job everything will be fine. I just need to get a job first." Said Ryoma refusing to meet any of their eyes. He was so tired of this game they were playing with him.

"You already have a job. Remember, Ryo-chan? I hired you the other day to work at my bar." Smirking, Yukimura knew that Ryoma would refuse again, but he couldn't help reminding him that he did in fact have a job if he wanted it. And if things were as bad as Ryoma made them sound, Ryoma may have no other choice than to cave and end up taking the job.

The teen rolled his eyes. "When hell freezes over, I will work for you. I'd rather be homeless."

Fuji sat down next to Ryoma and started playing with his hair. "What are you saying Ryo-baby? You'll never be homeless. You'll live here before that happens."

"Stop touching me you pervert. Seriously, something is wrong with every single one of you. I'm scared it might be contagious." Ryoma said, trying to evade Fuji's hand that was trying to pet his head. "I'm not an animal. I would appreciate it if you would stop petting me and learn to keep your hands to yourself."

Fuji laughed. "But Ryo-baby, you remind me so much of a kitten that's trying to defend itself, puffing itself up so that it looks more intimidating to it's predators. However, it's not going to work here. All we see is a cute kitten, Ryo-baby. A cute kitten that we'd like to claim for ourselves."

"Stop calling me Ryo-baby. It's sick. And defenseless? Kitten? Claim me? I am not defenseless, and I am nothing like a kitten. I can protect myself. I will protect myself. And as for claiming me that's never going to happen. I am not something that can be owned. I'm not a toy. I am a man, a human being. Not an object. So stop treating me like I have no say in what goes on in my life." Ryoma spat irritated with Fuji's complete disregard to his feelings. What man wants to hear himself compared to a defenseless kitten. "Also, I know that I've already said this several times by now, but I am straight. As in I like women. Not men. I don't like men. So if you could stop trying to get me to be apart of your relationship, it would be much appreciated. Speaking of which," He looked around the group. "what exactly are you all?"

Snickering, Yukimura looked at Ryoma. "Where to start, where to start. First off, if you are so able to protect yourself you wouldn't be in your current position. Secondly, you are very much like a kitten. End of discussion. Thirdly, when you repeat that you don't like men so much, it makes it sound like you actually do like men and that you're just in denial. And lastly, we," He made a circular motion with his hand, indicating that he was talking about everybody, "are all lovers."

Ryoma's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and his mouth fell to open in momentary shock. "Y-you're all what? How is that even possible? Five people being in a relationship? That's absurd."

"We. Are. All. In. A. Relationship. Together." Atobe said, speaking to Ryoma slowly so that he would be able to comprehend what was being said. "And do you really want Ore-sama to go into details about how we are all in a relationship together? I will if you want me to."

"N-no. I'm good. I don't want to know." Ryoma closed his eyes and prayed that the blush that he was currently sporting would leave his cheeks.

Fuji poked at the redness in the teens cheeks and chuckled. "Look guys. He's blushing. I wonder what kind of thoughts he's having in that head of his. Peervert."

"Stop it. I'm not the pervert. I'm not the one in a relationship with four other guys." Ryoma said, getting even more frustrated with himself when he felt his blush deepen.

"But I'm not the one thinking about it now am I? Just admit it. You're curious as to what it would be like?" Fuji teased.

"I'm not curious. And I don't want to know." Ryoma clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not think about it. 'I already know what it's like. So why would I be curious.' He thought to himself.

Fuji was having way too much fun with this. "Sure you don't Ryo-baby. Why don't we take you back to the house and we can answer all you questions there?"

"Shut up." Said Ryoma, softly.

_Kevin grabbed Ryoma by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up harshly. Kevin's face was centimeters away from Ryoma's, and Ryoma saw him sneer. That sneer scared him shitless. It was the kind of sneer that someone with malicious intent gave an unsuspecting victim. It was predatory. It was then that Ryoma knew that he was going to be eaten, and that it was going to be neither erotic or fun. It was going to be hell, and he would be lucky if he could walk away. _

"Come on it'll be fun I promise." Fuji kept going.

A little bit louder. "Shut up."

_It was then that Kevin kissed him. It wasn't gentle, or flirty. It wasn't meant to tease, to make the other want more. It was an animalistic kiss. One filled with so much venom and hatred that he was shocked that what was kissing him was human, let alone the person that he had thought to be his best friend. The person the had just moments ago proclaimed to like him. He felt Kevin yank on his hair, arching his head backwards, making access to his neck easy. Kevin didn't waste any time as he hungrily bit down, hard, on the soft spot where the neck and shoulder joined. _

"Why don't you just give us a shot? What's the worst that could happen?" By now Fuji was openly grinning. He didn't notice that the blush on Ryoma's face was already gone and that his face was rapidly losing color. However Tezuka did.

"Shut up." Ryoma said this time in a normal voice. Why wasn't Fuji listening?

_Kevin finally released Ryoma's neck to work on getting his shirt off, however Ryoma wasn't having it. Kevin was enjoying this. He really didn't mind that Ryoma was struggling so much. It was actually quite fun making the brat squirm. Kevin knew that he would win, so it really didn't matter how much the poor boy under him struggled. He did however want Ryoma. And he wanted him soon. And in order to get that he would have to somehow manage to get Ryoma out of his clothes. Trying to weigh which he enjoyed more, watching Ryoma desperately struggle or getting Ryoma naked, he picked the latter._

"Seriously, we all know what we're doing. It won't hurt."

"Fuji... it might be best if you stop. Ryoma isn't looking so good." Said Tezuka, his voice full of concern.

"Why? I'm just messing with him, I mean look at him he's blushing –" Fuji quickly shut up however when he took a good look at Ryoma. But by then it was too late.

"Shut up. _Shut up_. **Shut up.** _**Shut up**_! Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Just shut up." Golden eyes swam with tears as they leaked silently down the teen's face.

_Please Kevin. Please, don't do this. We know that you really don't want to do this. Please. You're my best friend. I don't want this. Just don't. Please don't." Ryoma pleaded as he tried to cover himself. This was proving to be rather difficult however, because Kevin was currently pinning his arms, making the feat rather impossible to accomplish. He was scared. Oh god was he scared. And helpless. He knew that there was nothing that he could do. The only thing that he could do was pray to whatever god there was that Kevin would get a hold of himself before it was too late_.

"Ryoma, listen to me okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Come on, look at me." Placing his hand on Ryoma's cheek he coaxed the crying teen to look at him. Fuji swore. "Ryoma. I'm sorry. We aren't going to do anything to you okay." Ryoma sobbed. "Hey, come on now. This isn't fair. You shouldn't be able to look so cute when you cry. When I cry I look like some puffy eyed, snotty monster." Fuji's attempt at humor managed to get something of a smile out of Ryoma.

"Shut up you asshole. Stop touching me." Pushing Fuji's hand away, he quickly averted his eyes.

"Ah. There's the snarky attitude that we all know and love." Fuji smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, grinning when the grimace that was on Ryoma's face was interrupted by a cute sniffle.

Slowly closing his eyes, he realized how exhausted he was. "Let me go. I wanna go home, so I can go to sleep."

"Why don't you just sleep here for tonight? You can go home in the morning." Said Sanada, tapping Tezuka on the shoulder and motioning for him to get up. Tezuka nodded and complied.

"You aren't going to let me go home tomorrow though. Besides, I wanna go home today." The words were slurred to to sleepiness, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. However he woke up a little bit when he was picked up and carried bridal style back towards the house. "Put me down. I wanna go home." He shove weakly a Sanada's chest, head starting to loll over to the side, and sleep taking over.

Sanada chuckled down at the sleeping boy. "Sleep now, little prince. All the rest can wait until tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha. I am so going to sleep now since it is 3:50 in the morning where I'm at. However, I do hope that you will Read and Review. And reread and review. Because I seriously love hearing from you guys. You all make my weeks/days/months. You have no idea. **

**As always compliments and criticisms are more than welcome. Seriously guys let me know what you think and how I can improve. I am more than willing to listen.  
**

**Anyways, this is TheSnarkyAuthor signing off.**

**Peace. Love. Tacos. Yaoi.  
**

**TheSnarkyAuthor.  
**


	8. Fake and Shattered

**A/N: Heyyy guys! I would apologize for the late update, however I feel you may be tired of my apologies by now. I will apologize anyways though! Gomen, gomen, gomen ,gomen. I thought I would be able to update during the holidays, however some stuff happened, so I couldn't. And then college started back up and my profs were like 'Oh you would like to have a life here's 3 five page papers you have to write due by the end of the week. Oh yea don't forget all your quizzes you have to take. ' And then my work was like 'Oh you want to work weekdays, well too bad. We'll only work you on weekends for some really bizarre, and stupid reason.' So long story short don't go to college kids. It's just a big bunch of frustration. Not really. Stay in school my peeps! It's supposed to make you smarter and all that jazz.**

**Anywaysss enough rambling from me. I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers. I mean it. You guys are the peanut butter to my jelly, and I love every single one of you.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis Takeshi Konomi does! I will however continue to have fun toying with his characters in whatever way I see fit. :)**

**P.S. This chapter is kinda intense...**

* * *

Ryoma looked at his reflection in the fogged bathroom mirror and grimaced. Clad in only a towel tied around his waist, the results of the recent events in his life were evident. The bruises on his body from the past few days were already starting to fade, making the newly formed marks from sneaking out the window much more obvious. Scratches and scrapes, along with the new splotches made him look freshly beaten. He sighed. Was he ever not going to have marks all over his body again?

However, as troubling as his appearance may be, that wasn't what was bothering him the most at the moment. Scenes from the past week as well as, his failed escape attempt kept playing over and over in his mind, like a song stuck on repeat. Resting his forearm against the cool glass, he pressed his forehead to his wrist and leaned forward, closing his eyes as he did so. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the golden orbs and met the gaze of his eyes in the mirror. Just what was he doing? Why was everything in his life, so... so wrong? What was he supposed to do to fix everything? How was he supposed to survive on his own? Would he ever be free from these weird stalkers?

Stress upon stress. Never able to relax. Would he always be stuck in this limbo of emotions? Would he ever be able to get over everything that happened? He may act tough, but he was only eighteen dammit! Just _how on earth_ was he supposed to figure all of this out himself?

Disgusted by the tears that were wanting to spill over, Ryoma closed his eyes and shoved away from the mirror. He was stronger than this. So what if he was alone? So what if nothing made sense anymore? _So what? _He obviously wasn't important enough to be cared about, hell his own father disowned him so easily for something he didn't even do. Didn't even give him a chance to explain, he just sided with Kevin without even trying to see what really happened. Was he so disgusting? Was he sick? Was he that unwanted, that worthless? Why?

Why?

_Why?!_

Why him?

He never did anything to deserve any of this. Sure he was a brat and had a mouth on him. Maybe he was a bit too obsessed with tennis, Karupin, and ponta. But he loved his family, even if he didn't show it. He cared about his friends and always tried to do the right thing. He may be naïve about things like love, and he may be a complete and total dense idiot at times, but did that justify all this. This nightmare. Oh god, how he wished it was a nightmare.

Now thoroughly disgusted with himself, he opened his eyes and met his gaze in the mirror once more. Tears were streaming down his face as he grit his teeth. "_**Fuck!**_"

His fist collided with the mirror, shattering into pieces as he sank to the floor and curled into himself. Sobbing heavily, he didn't even care that he was sitting on broken glass and that his hand was bleeding profusely. The only thing he could think was how he felt exactly like that mirror. Fake and shattered. (1)

* * *

Atobe was downstairs, sitting on the couch watching tv, when he heard shouting followed by the sound of glass breaking. Heaving a sigh, he got up to see what the troublemaker was up to this time. "I swear that brat can find more ways to tear up Ore-sama's house..." Mumbling to himself Atobe slowly made his way upstairs, not at all enthusiastic about facing the teen alone. His lovers were currently out shopping, and since he had work he needed to finish he had stayed behind. Besides it wasn't like Ryoma could stay here by himself. He would be gone if given the chance.

Reaching the door to Ryoma's bedroom, Atobe paused, unsure of whether or not to knock. 'To hell with it. It's Ore-sama's house, Ore-sama can do as he pleases.'

Walking into the bedroom, and finding it empty, he went into a panic. 'He didn't go out the window again did he? Maybe I should get bars installed to he can't jump out the window.' Atobe mused to himself, walking to the window, he was puzzled when he found it in perfect condition. 'Well if the brat didn't break the window, and there doesn't seem to be any broken items in the room then that leaves...' Atobe paused as he heard it. It was muffled, but it was coming from the bathroom, and it sounded like someone... crying? But why would Ryoma be crying?

Approaching the bathroom door as silently as possible, he stopped. Pressing his ear against the door, he confirmed his suspicions. Ryoma was definitely in the bathroom. And he was definitely crying. 'Is he okay? Did he hurt himself?'

Suddenly concerned Atobe opened the door to the bathroom, and froze. The sight in front of him was both heartbreaking and horrifying. Blood was everywhere. On the counter tops, the floors, the cabinets, and on Ryoma himself. Shards of glass glittered dangerously on the floor, some becoming caked in drying blood. But the thing that concerned him the most wasn't the blood, as worrisome as it was, or the glass, but it was the teen curled into a tight ball in the middle of it all, openly sobbing as if all the pain in the world was put onto his shoulders for him to bear.

"Shit! Ryoma!" Atobe hurried over to the sobbing and bloody teen. "Ryoma. Look at me. Let me see your hand, we have to get you treated." When he received no response, he tried again. "Ryoma. Listen to me, alright. I'm not mad at you or anything, everything is alright. But I need to see your hand."

Reaching out to grab the wounded hand so he could see how bad the damage was, he was shocked when the boy cringed away from him, almost like he was afraid. "E-enough. I'm ti-ti-tired of this. I'm tired of ever-everyone. Just leave me alone."

"Ryoma, stop it. We have to get this treated or else it could get infected." His voice softened. "Ryoma, please?"

"Leave."

Atobe looked at the shaking form in front of him. If he thought that Ryoma had looked vulnerable in sleep, it was nothing compared to now. He looked so young, and broken. Like he had been through so much more than one should at his age. "What happened to you?"

Tightening his arms around his knees Ryoma forced himself into an even more condensed ball. "Why d-d-do you ca-care? It has n-n-n-nothing to do with you?"

"Because, believe it or not, I'm not some heartless bastard. I care about people too, just like everyone else does. Even if you weren't you, I'd still care. Do I have to have a reason? You're hurt, crying, and you look like you need someone to talk to." Putting his hand on Ryoma's hair he slowly moved his hand down to cup the teen's cheek, urging him to meet his gaze. He needed to see those, defiant golden orbs. "So talk."

Looking into pools of deep blue, Ryoma slowly shook his head, fear flashing in he eyes. "Liar." Whispering, almost as if to himself. "You're such a li-liar. Everyone is a-a liar. No-nobody cares ab-about me, not really."

Masking his shock, Atobe looked at Ryoma. Even with red rimmed eyes that glistened with tears, he was still beautiful. Moving his thumb across the teen's cheek, he tried to wipe away the tears that continued to fall, only to have them immediately replace by new ones. "What makes you so sure that I'm a liar? Have I done anything that would justify that accusation?" Not wanting to upset Ryoma anymore than he already was, he softened his voice. "And what if I told you that you were wrong? I can think of at least five people that care about you.

"It doesn't m-ma-matter. You will e-eve-eventually. Everyone d-does." Turning his gaze downward, Atobe watched as the boy looked at his wounded hand. "You're a liar."

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to prove that I'm honest." Atobe said, taking Ryoma's unhurt hand in his he yanked the boy to his feet, concern etching into his features when Ryoma winced. Looking at Ryoma closely, he noticed to the first time that not only was the teen barefoot and standing on glass, he was also only wearing a towel. Moving closer to Ryoma, he picked him up, and carried him bridal style in to the bedroom. Laying him gently on the bed he almost laughed at the expression on Ryoma's face. "You can't honestly think that I'm about to make a move on someone who is injured, can you?"

"'W-w-who knows, you are a psychotic pe-pervert." Rolling onto his side, Ryoma curled into himself once more.

Rolling his eyes Atobe once more laid his hand on the boy's head. "Stay here while I go get the first aid kit and call the doctor. We have to do something about that hand. You're getting Ore-sama's sheets dirty." Smirking Atobe left the room. He will definitely find out what Ryoma's hiding.

* * *

Yukimura looked down at the buzzing cell phone in his hand, Keigo was calling him. Keigo never called him unless it was something important. Signaling to the other three lovers that he would be right back, he walked down a vacant aisle in the grocery store. "Hey Kei, what's going on?"

Listening to his lover on the other line, the blunette's face gradually began to lose it's color. "What do you mean Ryoma's hurt? What happened?" He remained silent as Atobe informed about everything that happened and how the doctor was on the way to take care of things. "What's he doing right now?" Again, he listened. "Alright we'll be there soon. Just keep a close eye on him until we get back."

Face pale he made his way back to his lovers to tell the what happened. Upon finding them Syuusuke immediately ran up to him, noticing that something was wrong.

"Sei, what happened? You look awful? Who was that on the phone?" Worried cerulean eyes met violet ones.

"That was Kei. Apparently something happened with Ryoma and now Ryoma's hurt. The doctor is on his way over there, but I still think we should finish here quickly and go see whats going on."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Atobe looked once more at the form curled up on the bed. Now dressed in blue plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt with his wounds treated, he looked a hundred times better. Still, there was no doubt about it. Sei and Syuu were going to freak. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, he went over to be bed and sat down on the edge. "Ryoma." Atobe laid a hand on the boy's forehead, checking for any signs of a fever. Relieved when he didn't feel any, he kept his hand there, idly playing with the green tinted locks. "We still need to talk about what happened today."

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." Ryoma murmured, half asleep.

Atobe scoffed. "People don't go around punching mirrors because their fine, brat. Tell me what's going on."

Gritting his teeth Ryoma practically spat. "It's none of your damn business. Leave."

"Like hell it's none of my business. This is my house, as long as you're here you have to listen to me." Getting frustrated with the situation, and feeling almost completely useless, Atobe tried again. "I want to help you. Let me help you."

Fuming and tired Ryoma snapped."Then let me go! I don't want to be here in the first place. You and you 'lovers' are the one's keeping me hostage here. If it were my choice I would already be gone." In a softer voice "I don't want your help. I can handle everything on my own."

Atobe's eyes narrowed, his voice raising."Oh yeah, because you seem to be doing such a fine job of that. Ryoma, you just punched a fucking mirror!"

"I'm fine on my own. I don't need anybody!" Tears beginning to well up again.

Grabbing a hold of the boys chin, Atobe forced there eyes to meet. "Everybody needs somebody. Now tell me what's wrong dammit!"

"What do you want from me?!" Tears slid down the already pale face. "I was raped and this disowned, and now I'm being held captive! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jerking his head from Atobe's grasp he cradled his head in his hands and mumbled, "Is that what you wanted to here?"

The room was filled with silence, except for Ryoma's quiet sobbing.

"What did you just say?" Atobe and Ryoma looked at the bedroom door. There stood the other four.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than some of the others. This just felt like a really good place to stop it. :) **

**You guys hate me don't you?**

**(1) When I say that Ryoma feels like the mirror, fake and shattered. What I mean by fake, is that the reflection a person sees in a mirror, while it is them, it's not actually them. It's only a reflection of who they are, therefore fake. :)**

**You guys know the drill right? Right? You don't? Read and Review my lovelies! It makes me giggle and smile and makes me totally creep out the people I'm around. Any flames will be used to burn my History of Psychology books. Seriously. :)  
**

**Alrighty. Snarky out!**

** . .**

**TheSnarkyAuthor.**


	9. Confrontation

**A/N: Hello, readers! The results from the poll are in! It was 30 to 9 with heals over time being the victor! *applause* Sorry to those of you that wanted heals quickly, I will try to add some more fluffy moments into the story to keep the romance alive, but it's probably going to be a really long road to recovery for Ryoma-chan!**

**Also, I know that this chapter is later than I thought it would be, but I did try really hard! I promise! I had a severe case of writers block, and it took me a while to get out of my funk.**

**On a happier note I just celebrated my birthday last week, I am officially 21. Man I'm old. Haha.**

**On an even happier note than that I now have myself a beta/co-parent! How she puts up with me and my flakiness I will never know, but I thank her immensely for being able to! She helped me write, proofread, and is currently helping me come up with ideas for later chapters! So SyrenHug, major shout out and tons of cookies to you! Arigato!**

**I have one more shout out to make, and then I will get out of the way and let you read the chapter.**

** Meadow Wood, a reader who favorited my story and listened to me rant about my frustrations during my writers block, thank you! I feel bad that you had to listen to me complain! Cookies for you! (hand mountain of cookies)**

**My usual disclaimer. Prince of Tennis and it's characters aren't mine, they belong to Takeshi Konomi. However, if they did... yea... ;)**

* * *

_Previously on I Can Only Rely On Myself:_

_Grabbing a hold of the boys chin, Atobe forced their eyes to meet. "Everybody needs somebody. Now tell me what's wrong, dammit!"_

_"What do you want from me?" Tears slid down the already pale face. "I was raped and then disowned, and now I'm being held captive. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jerking his head from Atobe's grasp he cradled his head in his hands and mumbled, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"_

_The room was filled with silence, except for Ryoma's quiet sobbing._

_"What did you just say?" Atobe and Ryoma looked at the bedroom door. There stood the other four._

* * *

Gold eyes immediately averted upon seeing different shades of brown, violet and blue. Stifling his sniffles he curled into himself, thinking that maybe if he made himself small enough, more insignificant, that somehow he would magically dissolve into the bed sheets and into oblivion. Oblivion sounded nice. No expectations, no worries, no past or future. A blank sheet. How nice that would be.

Unfortunately though, that was impossible. The sound of footsteps coming closer echoed in his ears, putting him instantly on high alert. An accompanying voice, soft but firm brought him back to reality.

"Ryoma, what did you just say?" Violet orbs flooded Ryoma's vision as he was grabbed by the wrist and yanked into a sitting position. Teary eyes narrowed as they met the others gaze. How in God's name was it any of their business? Didn't their parents teach them eavesdropping was wrong?

"Let go." The voice could barely be considered a whisper, but to the distressed teen it sounded as if he was shouting. Really, why did this always have to happen? Was manhandling someone the only way to get the results they desired? Hadn't they ever heard that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar? If they wanted answers so damn bad, they could find them themselves. Averting his gaze once more, he wrenched his arm away and toppled onto his side, curling into himself once more as he covered himself entirely with the overly purple comforter.

Yukimura's eyebrows furrowed. "Ryoma, you will talk to us."

There was no response from the lump of bedding; only the sound of more footsteps approaching the bed could be heard. Atobe, who was still sitting on the bed tried to rouse the infuriatingly still boy. "Oi, brat, you know hiding under the covers won't solve anything. You should talk to us. Ore-sama would deign to lend a hand with your problem."

When there was still no response, a collective sigh was heaved. Looking across the bed from himself, Yukimura met the gazes of Fuji and Sanada. Glancing to his right he saw Atobe and Tezuka, both looking at the covered teen with something akin to worry. Taking a deep breath he let his head fall back, and looked up at the ceiling. Counting to ten, he slowly exhaled and let his head fall forward. The boya could be so very frustrating at times. Why couldn't Ryoma see that they were worried about him, that they wanted to help? Were they doing something wrong? Peeking at the unresponsive boy, he decided to try once more.

He wasn't really hoping for much, but never the less he spoke. "Ryoma, please, talk to us. We want to help you. Let us help." The soft voice was meant to be reassuring, and hopefully lull the boy into a sense of security. Loud voices and harsh actions weren't likely to get them very far today.

As he thought, there was still no response. Trying to figure out the next course of action, Yukimura paused. As slowly as he was capable of, Yukimura reached for the comforter and peeled it away from Ryoma, hoping that the boy wouldn't be startled.

A soft smile morphed across his face as a quiet snore was heard throughout the room.

* * *

Ryoma woke up surrounded by warmth.

Feeling safe and comfortable, snuggled closer to the source, automatically seeking the inviting heat. He'd never felt so languid before; like he'd just come off a really good high and couldn't form a complete sentence without honest thought. Unexpectedly, something vibrated on his side. A faint sigh left his lips, eyelashes creeping open. It required a couple of minutes for his sleep hazed eyes to clear, but he finally took in his surroundings, noticing the bodies pressed against him. Reality set in.

He jumped out of the bed, eyes wide with horror and a scowl firmly fixed on his face. Yes, the bed had been comfortable but that was only because the sheets were made of silk. Not because of the other reason. ___Definitely not_because of the other reason.

Eyes narrowed in disgust, as a snarl ripped from the teen. "What the fuck are you guys doing?"

Fuji and Yukimura were spread out on the left; legs and torsos twisted so tightly together they almost seemed like one person. Tezuka was on the opposite end next to Sanada; watching as he carded his hand through Atobe's, who was lying in the center of the bed. Ryoma would have laughed at how symbolic their placing was if he hadn't wanted to strangle all of them so much.

"Watching you sleep." Fuji answered amusement evident in his tone.

Atobe scoffed. "Ore-sama was not watching someone else sleep. He was resting because a certain brat," Atobe shot Ryoma an exasperated glance, looking somewhat like a parent fondly scolding his child, "made sleeping almost impossible."

A wrinkle formed on the youngster's brow, as Ryoma decided to ignore him and respond to Fuji's comment. "That is so creepy. Honestly, all of you are creepy. What got you thinking that you could hop into bed with me_for any reason_?"

"But you're so cute when you're asleep." Sapphire eyes danced with glee as they took in the obviously flustered teen.

A cheerful chuckle left the blunette. "And I didn't hear you complaining when you cuddled closer."

Yukimura knew he shouldn't have brought that up when Ryoma's stance and tone turned defensive. "It was cold."

Everyone's eye brows rose. It was pretty damn hot in the room and Ryoma's comforter was definitely more than sufficient where warmth was concerned. Sanada and Tezuka sent Atobe a look and he sighed. Ryoma backed up when The Monkey King gracefully got off the bed and stood in front of him. He expected to see something akin to annoyance but this expression was different; more concerned than anything. Then the question he should have expected was asked. "What were you talking about earlier?"

Molten gold hardened, and a smirk found its way onto the teen's face. "What are you talking about?"

A voice, deeper than expected, responded. "Ryoma, just answer the question. Things will go a lot quicker and easier if you just cooperate with us." Ryoma glanced towards the bed and noticed Sanada coming towards Atobe and himself.

"Yadda."

Sanada's voice deepened further in seriousness. "We're going to find out one way or another. Just answer the question."

"I don't have to answer anything. It's not any of you guys business." Turning on his heel, Ryoma made his way to the bathroom, leaving the five irritated and concerned men behind him in the bedroom. Really, it wasn't any of their business, so why would they want to get involved in something that was of no concern to them so badly? He just didn't understand. Were they amused by him? Was he entertainment for them? A toy? Just what___was he _to them?

Dark brows furrowed as he lost himself in thought. Too far gone to realize what was doing as he washed the sleep from his face and rubbed some toothpaste onto his teeth with his finger. He looked up at the mirror, nothing more than an empty frame now. What had gotten into him earlier? He had never felt so disconnected and lost to himself as then. It wasn't normal, he knew that, but there wasn't much that he could do for himself in the current situation. And he for sure wasn't about to waltz into the other room and ask for help. Yeah right, over his dead body.

But then what was he supposed to do? How do you take the necessary steps forward to overcome everything that he had been through? Was he supposed to go see a shrink? But he wasn't crazy. Shrinks were supposed to be for people who needed to be put in a padded cell and kept from society. Not him. He was normal, hurt and confused, yes, but he was still a fairly normal human being. At least in his opinion he was.

The soft padding of bare feet resonated in the bathroom, as soft, but surprisingly strong, arms hugged him around his neck. He could feel the heat of bare skin seeping through his shirt. "Ry-o-ma." The voice was soft and the heat was inviting. But that didn't mean that he wanted it. He ___definitely_didn't want it.

"Get off." Ryoma had meant to sound a lot firmer and fiercer; instead the words came out sounding weary and worn. In response the body hugged him closer.

"Now why would I do that?" Laughter could be heard in the voice, as the harasser nuzzled the soft area of his neck and shoulder. "I'm not letting go until you talk to us."

Glancing over to the side, his eyes met deep pools of blue filled with both humor and concern. "You have five seconds until you receive another elbow to the gut, stalker-san."

Fuji loosened his grip around the youngster's neck and slowly moved his hands downwards, watching and feeling as Ryoma tensed, firmly gripping the boys wrists, forming living manacles to keep the action from being carried out. "Saa. That doesn't sound like it would be very enjoyable for me, Ry-o-ma-chan."

"That's the point. Now let go." He practically spat the words, trying to pull his hands away at the same time. However, Fuji was stronger. Ryoma struggled against the elder boy valiantly, but to no avail. The blue eyed sadist wouldn't give up. Every time he tried to do anything with his arms, the others grip tightened, and anytime he tried to kick Fuji, the other would dodge. Trying to catch his breath in huffs, he threw a glare over his shoulder. "Am I really, that much fun to mess with? Aren't you tired of me yet?"

A chuckle left perfect lips. "Ryo-baby, we will never be tired of you. It would really be in your best interest to relax and try to enjoy yourself more."

"Che. Best interest? ___Best interest__?_ How in the hell is any of this in my ___best interest__?_ I'm not gay; get it through your head, you bastard." Ryoma frowned, though it resembled more of a pout than anything. He just knew that the creeper would have some smart-ass comeback.

"You don't have to be gay for everyone, just for us." Fuji's face was the definition of sincerity, all traces of joking gone.

The answer shocked Ryoma. It wasn't one of Fuji's normal cheeky comebacks that he was starting to grow accustomed to. He was being 100 percent serious. Ryoma laughed. "Do you realize how ridiculous you just sounded? How can someone fall in love with five members of the same sex and not be gay, or at least bi?"

"Hmmm. So you can laugh." Fuji commented. His open eyes crinkled at the corners as a genuine smile broke across his face. "Is that your only problem with all of us now? Are we no longer creepers holding you hostage?"

"I never said that. I just don't see me escaping from this damned fortress anytime soon. At least not until all of you leave me unguarded. Then I'm grabbing Karupin and going to the nearest tennis courts. And, hopefully, I'll be lucky and we'll never have to have the misfortune of running into each other." Ryoma's voice trailed off as he thought of his life without the five kidnappers. He would never admit it, ever, but the thought made him feel a little lonely. However, he knew that it would be better in the long run. He didn't need to be close to anyone. The people who cause you the most pain are usually the ones that are close to you. He'd learned his lesson. Never again.

Fuji looked down at green hair and unfocused eyes. How could he make him understand that they wanted him around? Unable to come up with anything he acted on instinct. Gripping the wrists that were still in his hands tightly, he spun Ryoma around so that they were face to face, crossing the boys arms in front of him. Leaning forward, he made Ryoma to step backwards, his lower back ramming into the bathroom counter behind him and forcing the golden eyed boy's hands onto the counter top on either side of him, effectively trapping him. He paused and glanced at the boy looking up at him. Taking advantage of the others position, he did the unthinkable.

He kissed Ryoma.

It was only meant to be a simple meeting of lips. Nothing intense or overly stimulating. Just enough for the boy in front of him to know that he was serious. That he wasn't taking the younger one lightly, because he wasn't. Neither were Yukimura or Tezuka, Sanada, and Atobe. They were all serious. They just had to convince Ryoma of that.

The intention of a peck was lost however, when their lips met. Fuji could taste the spearmint toothpaste that Ryoma had used, but there was something else, something distinctly Ryoma, that tasted even better. It was sweet, unbelievably so, but there was also an underlying flavor of something like cinnamon. It was highly addicting, and Fuji wanted more.

Slowly letting go of Ryoma's wrists, Fuji leaned into the kiss as his hands came up, one stopping to rest at the teen's hip, the other coming up to cup Ryoma's face. He licked and nipped at the others bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Ryoma quickly denied.

Fuji was persistent though, and ground his hips against the others, causing the inexperienced teen to gasp. Seeing his chance, the brunette forcefully kissed Ryoma again, this time gaining access. He dominated quickly, though Ryoma put up a fight, trying to battle Fuji's tongue with his own.

Breaking the kiss, they were left breathless, both of them watching to see what the others next move would be.

Seeing that Ryoma wasn't going to say anything Fuji spoke. "If you ever go anywhere, if you ever escape, all of us will find you, and bring you back here, Ryoma. We will never consider running into you a misfortune." Looking into the golden depths, Fuji tucked a piece of hair behind Ryoma's ear and grinned. "You're way too entertaining for us to leave you alone. For better or for worse, you're stuck with us from now on."

As Ryoma looked up into sincere eyes, he felt his world go off kilter. What exactly would it be like to trust them? They would hurt him, wouldn't they? Maybe they would do even more than that. They could potentially destroy him if he let them in. Could he risk that though? Would they betray him? Would he survive if he was betrayed by them? And why was he even considering this? He hated them. They were annoying, nosy, creepy, psycho, stalkers that had kidnapped him and wouldn't let him leave. He shouldn't be considering this, it was too stupid. Of course he couldn't trust them; that should have been common knowledge since he was nothing more than a new toy to entertain them. Wasn't that basically what Fuji had just said?

By the time Ryoma had finished thinking and had regained his senses, he was pissed. Who did these people think they were to play with him like this? Feeling that Fuji was still touching him, Ryoma snapped, shoving Fuji as hard as he could.

Blue eyes momentarily widened in shock as the unexpectedly hard blow knocked the wind from him and caused him to take multiple steps backwards. Quickly recovering his composure, Fuji's spoke, voice filled with mirth. "That was quite a delayed reaction. And here I thought you enjoyed yourself."

An unwanted blush colored Ryoma's cheeks." "Like hell you pervert! Don't you dare do it again!"

Fuji laughed. "I never said anything about kissing you again. You're the one bringing it up, not me. I'm just standing here."

"You were thinking it. You were _definitely_ thinking it." Ryoma grumbled, more to himself than anyone.

Grabbing Ryoma's arm he pulled the boy close, encircling Ryoma in his arms and effectively trapping him there. "Saa. What I'm more interested in is what you were talking about earlier."

Ryoma growled. He shifted his weight on to one foot as he moved his leg back and kicked forward with all the strength he could manage considering his situation. His kick landed successfully, making Fuji's eyes go comically wide as he crumpled to the ground in pain. Ryoma glared down at Fuji as he towered over him, eyes flashing with defiance. "Let me make this perfectly clear: What happens in my life is my business, not yours. You can be interested in anything you choose, but that doesn't meant that I have to answer your stupid questions."

Stepping around Fuji, Ryoma made his way out of the bathroom, eyes fierce and ready for a fight.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review! Seriously. REVIEW! NOW GO!**

**Comments, criticisms and suggestions are welcome however flames will be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs. **

**Snarky out!**

**Peace. Love. Tacos. Yaoi.**

**TheSnarky Author**


End file.
